


Of a Different Name

by Shadowwolf2579



Series: Wolf and Kitten [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: A collection of moments, short stories, and AUs involving Fenris and my original character Rylan. There will be a note at the top of each chapter stating what act the chapter takes place in, or if it is just a random AU stand alone.





	1. Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Act I

Rain pounded down around Kirkwall, falling in heavy sheets that made it near impossible to see a foot in any direction. Flashes of bright lightning was the only thing that was easy to spot through the wall of rain drops. Wind whipped through the city, howling it's song, making it hard to hear anything over it and the heavy rainfall. The loud claps of thunder being the only clear sound in the night. No one should be out in weather like this, and yet...

Here she stood, on his doorstep, shivering and looking at him with pleading eyes. It hadn't been til that exact moment that Fenris realized how much smaller Rylan was compared to most humans, which seemed to spark some inner need to protect her. The urge had been strange to him til his mind supplied him with the reminder that he had once been a bodyguard, and that was probably where this instinct was coming from. With that thought he pushed the need aside.

Still, even he wasn't going to let this woman freeze to death outside his mansion, so he had let her inside, had led her to the room he used the most and had told her to sit on the bench near the fire. While she stripped out of her armor he went on a search for a blanket. It hadn't taken him too long to find one, pulling it out of a crate and giving it a few flicks to shake out the dust, before he returned to her, dropping it over her shoulders, and moving away from her towards the hearth, where he grabbed a chunk of wood, and tossed it into the fire.

Fenris had met Hawke's group a few nights ago, at the Hanged Man. She had invited him to play a game of cards. Unsure as he had been he agreed, and so he went. Hawke had introduced him to everyone in the group of friends, and some he was okay with, others he did not trust, Anders and Merrill being on that list. Varric and Aveline seemed alright, Hawke's brother Carver seemed okay as well. Isabela was... hard to put into words, but she was better than the mages.

Then there was Rylan. True none of the group really fit together. A storyteller, an ex Gray Warden, a Pirate captain, a Gaurdswoman, an ex Dalish, and Hawke. He hadn't seen any connection between the group, except for them all being from Ferelden, well not counting Varric… and possibly not Rylan. Rylan didn't seem Ferelden. Though that was just it, he didn't know much about Rylan. She was cheerful usually, and joked with the others in an ease. She was terrible at the card game though, she never won, nor ever came close. She fascinated him, and he wasn't quite sure why.

Looking back at her, from over his shoulder, he noticed she was bundled up in the blanket and staring off at the far wall. When he moved his gaze to follow hers he noticed that she was staring at a stream of rain water that was pouring in from a hole in the roof, and gathering in a puddle on the floor. Suddenly he felt unsettled at how his place looked. Turning, he grabbed the bottle of wine he had sat down on the bench when Rylan had knocked on his door earlier.. He then turned to face her, clearing his throat to gain her attention, pleased when it worked and those bright lyrium blue eyes were on him. 

"Aggregio Pavali. There are six bottles in the cellar." He spoke only once her eyes had focused on him.

"Is it special?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in curiousity.

"Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them he said. Which he enjoyed." Fenris answered and watched her expression shift into one of confusion.

"I like your appearance." She stated, and then her eyes widened slightly, apparently he wasn't the only one surprised at her words. "I mean, you have one of the most prettiest shade of green eyes I have ever seen, your skin is a nice color and contrasts well with your hair and markings, and your hair looks very soft, and.. please say something before I keep embarrassing myself." She pleaded, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, before coming to rest her chin on top of them. 

He couldn't help but chuckle at this. She was different from most he had met. "You speak your mind, I will give you that."

"It's a blessing and a curse." She replied, not looking at him anymore, and he found himself missing her gaze on him. Which was bothersome, He didn't like being noticed, didn't like the attention, and yet.. he wanted hers. 

"Is that so?" He asked.

She gave a soft sigh. "Yeah, it's what gives me away at Wicked Grace, and often gets me in trouble." She was staring at the fire infront of her. 

Fenris gave a low hum in understanding, he could see that now, she couldn't keep a blank face if her life depended on it, of this he was certain. He felt that need to protect again, and so he took a long drink from the bottle. When he pulled it back, he looked at it. He could throw it, shatter it on the wall, make a mess and no punishment would be had. This seemed to be all the reasoning he needed as he did just that, threw the bottle at the wall, watched it shatter and spray the liquid everywhere. He seemed pleased at himself now. 

"It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things." He said.

"Well... the floor couldn't get worse I suppose. It actually might help eat through the grime." Rylan offered and he had to fight not to smile at her. When her eyes came back to meet his, he almost did. "Do you think your former master will ever give up chasing you?" She asked.

At the mension of Danarius, that urge to smile was gone. "He is too proud not to." He told her, going to sit on the bench not occupied by her. "Tell me, I know of most of Hawke's companions, but I do not know much about you." He said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked seeming a bit confused at his change of topic. 

"Where do you live? I know where all the others live, but I do not know where you do. You always seem to be at the Hanged Man, but judging from conversation the other night, I am sure you do not live there."

"You would be currect, I do not live at the Hanged Man." She answered.

"Then where?" 

She was silent for a moment, and he wasn't sure why she was being so hesitant to answer a simple question. "How about we play a game?" She offered and now he was giving her a strange look. 

"I... do not have any cards here, nor would I wish to take your coin. I saw how bad you played the other night."

"No, no not cards." She blushed a little embarrassed, and he felt something inside him warm at that look. "I mean another game, Question for a Question. We take turns asking each other questions, the one answering can choose to answer or say pass. The game continues til we are out of questions or we just wish to end it." She explained. 

Fenris slowly nodded as he listened to her game. It seemed simple enough, and he was sure if he didn't like a question he could just say pass, or end the game. "Alright." He agreed, giving a gesture for her to go first. She took a moment to think over her question, and he was sure it would be something about his markings, but when she spoke he was surprised. 

"How long have you been running?"

"Three years now." He answered her. "Danarius always seems to have a way of finding me. Perhaps it's the markings, either way it does not take him long to follow." He fell silent for a moment as he thought on it before speaking again. "Though, this is the first time I have given him reason to pause. I suppose there are advantages in numbers."

"Have you not gotten help before?" Rylan asked.

"I believe that is two questions, and if I understand the rules you gave to this game, it's my turn to ask." He watched her give a light blush again in embarrassment and nod, and he felt amused. 

"How did you come to meet Hawke?" He asked. He would start with this, and work his way to the question he had asked a moment before. 

"I uh... I saught her out actually." Rylan began. "I had heard of her doing good in the city and I wanted to help. I wanted to learn how to fight, and be able to put the skill to good use." She explained.

Fenris was going to ask her 'why' but caught himself, almost making the mistake she had done just a moment ago. He gave a nod to her answer before gesturing for her to go. 

"Did you ever seek out help before?" She asked again.

"When I could steal the coin. I have met few in my travels who have not seeked personal gain." He explained. She gave a nod to this, showing she understood before copying his hand gesture for him to go. 

"Why would you want to help this city?"

"It's where I was born, and I like helping others."

So she was born here, he had been right that she wasn't from Ferelden. Though he wondered if she realized how hopeless this city was. Despite his thoughts, he couldn't bring himself to speak them outloud, he couldn't crush her spirit. If she was a mage he would have sworn she casted some spell to make him feel this way, but she was not.

"Do you intend to stay here?" She asked, her voice holding a hint of excitement in it. 

"I haven't decided. This place is as good as any other." He told her, not missing that ping of sadness in her eyes and he felt a slight tightness in his chest. "I would return to Seheron if I could, but there is no life for me there." He continued. Curiousity was back in her eyes and Fenris was beginning to see why Isabela called her Kitten, along with Merrill, though he wasn't sure why the witch was called kitten, and he could care less to find out. 

"Have you ever been outside of the Free Marches?" Fenris asked.

"No, I have been here all my life." She answered. "Are you from Seheron?"

"So I've been told."

"Where you-" She was cut off when he held his hand up. 

"My turn." He reminded and she quickly nodded. "What part of the city do you live in?" He asked.

"Hightown." She answered, her gaze leaving his now. That wasn't what he expected, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but not Hightown.

"Where you young when you left Seheron?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He really didn't wish to speak of it anymore and he hoped she got that message. "Do you have family here?"

"I do." She replied a bit reluctantly. "Do your markings-" She was cut off by him again.

"Yes, they hurt." He answered, he had been used to the question because he got it many times.

"Do your markings feel raised or are they smooth like skin?" She had paused for him to speak before continuing her question and he felt foolish now. Why did it matter what the damned things felt like?

"Raised."

"Really?"

"Yes, my turn." He told her, not wanting to speak of them either. "Where exactly do you live in Hightown?"

He watched her eyes cloud over a bit before she turned her gaze to the fire. Her jaw clenched, then relaxed before she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not far from you actually." She answered slowly as she got to her feet, and began to pace.

"I am the youngest daughter of the Salvian line, and therefore nobility, but.. I hate it." She said, her gaze moving to meet his and he saw the tears gathering in her eyes. He faught the urge to spring up and go to her, to hold her to him, he never had that urge before, so why her?

She looked away from him as she began to pace again. "I know that sounds selfish, and foolish, but... it's the truth. I don't like having fake friends, people who pretend to like you to only get what they want. I don't think it's right that we are supposed to be the 'superior' species, I don't care about race, I want to judge a person on them and not what they look like. I want real friends, to help people. I don't like watching them suffer and doing nothing because they are below us and are not worth our time. It's cruel, and I hate it. I don't want to be married to some guy who doesn't even care about me, but being married helps both our families so it's 'worth' it." She sighed heavily, tears tracking down her face now, as she tried to push them away with the heel of her hand. 

Fenris watched her pace, watch her movements, frantic and frustrated, and now she was crying and he wasn't sure what to do. He looked down to not catch her eye when he spotted the blood on the floor and followed the trail to realize it was coming from her. He felt panic raise in his chest before he pushed it away. 

"Rylan." He spoke as he got to his feet, and she stopped pacing to look towards him, her eyes not meeting his. "Come here." He told her, and when her eyes finally came to meet his, he nodded towards the bench. She moved, coming to sit on the bench, where she had been sitting moments before. He had noticed the flinch she gave when she had moved, noticed the flicker of pain cross her eyes. He had watched her sit down, and lift her foot so she could see what had happened.

While she examined her foot, he went back to the crate he had dug through earlier, when he was searching for her blanket, and pulled out an injury kit. He came back setting it down near her before going to find a relatively clean cloth. Once he had that, he wetted it in a basin before coming back to her, and sitting on the ground infront of her. 

"Let me see it." He offered one of his hands out to her. She had looked up from her foot to stare at him for a second or two, before back to her foot and then moved it closer to him. He took her ankle in his hand and pulled it closer so he could clean it. 

"It's just a small cut, it will heal." She said in a soft voice, he couldn't read her emotion, but she seemed sad, why? He pushed the thoughts away as he focused on his task at hand.

"For now it seems that way, but if not tended to, it can get infected, then you risk losing the foot." He scolded. He was sure it wouldn't get that bad, but she needed to be more careful. He was regretting throwing the bottle now, but how was he supposed to know she would get up and pace?

"Thank you." Her next reply was sincere and he was sure this woman would be the death of him. These feelings needed to fade soon, it was not healthy for him. 

"Just be careful next time." He managed to say as he finished cleaning and bandaging her foot. It was at this point he realized that he was holding her ankle in his bare hand, no metal or leather to separate them and it felt... it wasn't completely uncomfortable, he liked the warmth of her skin, the smoothness of it. He shook himself mentally as he let go of her ankle and began to put the injury kit away. 

"I suppose I should head home now, let you get some sleep." She said, he could feel her gaze on his back as he was putting the injury kit back in the crate he got it from. 

"No, it's storming out there, you are injured. If the weather isn't cleared by morning, then by all means you can hobble home, but for now, it is wiser to stay put." He was scolding as he was putting everything up and searching for spare bedding. 

"I... I guess you're right." She said, giving in and he felt a surge of pride run through him. 

"Once I get this laid out on the floor, i'll go and find you something dry to wear." He said as he came to a clear spot near the fire place and began to spread out the bedding to make a pallet on the floor.

"Hey Fenris?" She asked as he worked. 

"What?" He was placing a pillow down on the now finished pallet.

"It's my turn right?" She asked and he paused. He had forgotten about the game, and truly he wasn't in the mood anymore, but telling her no was hard, and he desperately hoped that this feeling for this woman would fade soon.

"Last question." He said as he began to head for a chest in the other corner of the room. 

"Okay." She said as she was quiet for a moment, while Fenris broke the lock and was now opening the chest to dig through it. "Can we be friends?" He stopped digging and looked back over his shoulder at her. 

"I... never had one before." He answered slowly, not sure what else to say. He watched her eyes widen at that before they softened and a bright smile came to her face. 

"Then it's decided." She declared, and he shook his head as he went back to digging. 

"What is that?" He asked, pulling out a tunic and a pair of leggings. 

"I'm gonna be your first friend." He didn't know what it was liketo have friends, nor what it meant to be one, but... her words had made him give a slight smile, and he couldn't break that determination that rang in her voice, so that left him with one option, he would accept. 

He got up and gathered his findings in his arms as he turned to face her, about to speak his agreement to her offer, but stopped when he saw her sitting on the pallet. The slight smile he had just had on his face, now melted into a frown. "You are sleeping in the bed." He told her, coming over to put the clothes on the bench. 

"Nope. If you are going to make me stay and impose on you, then i'm taking the floor."

"I can move you." He warned her.

"I'm not moving." She shot back, and now he was sure this women would indeed be the death of him, and yet, he seemed to welcome it none-the-less. He was truly a helpless fool at this point.

"Fine." He sighed heavily. "Just get dressed, and let me know when your done." He was moving towards the door of the room, so he could give her privacy while she changed. All the while his mind was thinking over her. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he enjoyed being with her. Her question from earlier running through his mind, asking if he intended to stay here. He gave a moment's thought to that, and decided that he could see himself staying, if it meant he could see her more.


	2. Treasure Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II

"Your eyes are like a sunset." Isabella was saying in a deep tone, meant to be a mocking version of a guy from the Hanged Man the night before. "They're beautiful to look at, inspiring, and hard to turn away from." Isabella finished with a brilliant smile to Hawke, who was walking along side her. 

"Oh Maker." Hawke sighed shaking her head. "Please tell me that will not end up in one of Varric's stories." Hawke asked in a almost whine like plea.

"I think you and me both know it will turn up sooner or later, once he finds the perfect place to... make it fit." Her smile turned to a grin and Rylan felt herself blush at this, while Hawke laughed loudly. From behind Rylan she heard Fenris give a hushed sigh, one of irritation or disapproval, she wasn't sure. She had learned a few of his sighs and what they meant, but she couldn't read them all just yet. 

It was early morning, and the four of them were on one of the lower paths of the wounded coast. Isabella had found a treasure map and had talked Hawke into checking it out. Hawke and Isabella had run into Rylan on the way to fetch Fenris and this was why she was with them. As for why they had picked Fenris, it really depended on who you asked.

Isabela said something about having a sort of 'eye-candy' or a pleasant view while they worked. Hawke had thought Fenris' skill could serve them well and that Anders was busy with his clenic so he couldn't come. If Rylan was being honest, she was happy Fenris came, more so, but she did her best to hide it. 

The morning itself was nice, it was warm out and there was a gentle breeze that carried the scent of salt up from the waters below. The path was fairly clear and they had yet to see any raiders or Qunari, so over all it was a good start to their day. 

Isabela was in lead, holding the map in her hands, where she had gotten the map? Only Isabela knew. Beside Isabela was Hawke, chatting and keeping her gaze split between the map and the path ahead. Rylan walked behind the two and Fenris took rear, making sure nothing snuck up on them, which Rylan was also thankful for because she was sure Isabela and Hawke were not alert for danger.

"Let's see.... the map says that this path should lead us right to the cave. It shows it splitting up here, the normal path we usually take curves here, but we will go straight instead." Isabela was saying, one of her hands moving to gesture at the map, though Rylan was too far back to really see what she was pointing at. 

Hawke gave a nod at this before speaking. "Did your contact tell you when this cave would be accessible?" Hawke asked.

"He said before noon, we should have plenty of time." Isabela said folding up the map and putting it into her pouch on her belt. "You still with us kitten?" She asked looking back over her shoulder towards Rylan.

Rylan wasn't sure why Isabela called her kitten, it was Merrill's nickname first really, though the more Rylan thought about it, she wondered if it was a nickname or more of a way to describe another as 'innocent'. None-the-less Rylan nodded to her question. 

"Still here." 

"Good." She smiled brightly at Rylan and then let her gaze shift to Fenris who was just behind Rylan before looking back. "I was worried you and our handsome elf would go off exploring on your own without my expert skills to assist you both."

Rylan felt the blush that found it's way onto her face, warm and deep red in coloring as she quickly tore her gaze away from the two women infront of her and stared out over the scenery near them. Hawke and Isabela were laughing, Hawke's softer than Isabelas.

Rylan had known Fenris for three years now, and had become a good friend of his, or so she considered herself a good friend of his, he was still learning what it meant to have friends. Still.. three years and this feeling hadn't gone away. She had a huge crush on the elf and she faught to hide it in public. She flirted with him some, though her flirting was suttle and not quite as obvious as Isabela's, and part of the time Rylan wondered if he even knew she was flirting with him... probably not. Still... she wished something would change so she could stop feeling so jealous over the pirate woman, that was her friend and these feelings shouldn't exsist, right?

"Is there a point to this trip?" Fenris asked, pulling the attention away from Rylan and onto him. 

"What do you mean? I thought I already told you the point. It's for treasure." Isabela said as they came to the edge of the path and stopped. Hawke stopped beside Isabela and Rylan stopped beside her.

The path infront of them was about eight or ten feet down a not-so-steep incline made of large rocks and sand. The bottom was a somewhat narrow path of thickly packed sand with rocks of different sizes scattered about. On either side of the narrow path was dark ocean water lapping hungrily at either side and Rylan felt her heart stop, if just for a second, and her blood freeze.

Would today be the day she had to tell her friends that she couldn't swim? that she feared the ocean? What would they even think of her? She wanted to be a rogue, an adventurer and yet.. she feared water because she couldn't swim in it. How hopeless would that sound?

"So you have said, but you have neglected to tell us what kind of treasure. Is this the relic?" Fenris asked, stopping beside Rylan. She felt heat spark through her again, warming the chilly grip of fear as his presence became known. He made her feel safe, and yet... she was scared of telling him the most. She wanted to impress him, not make him laugh at her or think she weak.. or hopeless.

Isabela gave a hum like noise in her throat before taking a step forward and beginning to make the climb down. "If i said yes, would that make you happy? Oh happy enough to get a smile? or perhaps your company tonight?" Isabela asked teasingly.

"If he smiles and Varric misses it, we will never hear the end of it." Hawke joked as she began to follow after Isabela. 

"Venhedis." Breathed Fenris as he moved forward to start climbing down as well. Rylan had felt the sting of jealousy once more, but faught against it as she followed Fenris, climbing down the rocks to get onto the narrower path below. 

Once they were all safely on the narrow path, Hawke and Isabela took lead again, back to chatting about the drunks that were at the Hanged Man last night and some of the things they said. Fenris and Rylan walked side by side as they followed, Fenris' attention on the two ahead of them and Rylan's on the water. She hadn't realized she was slowly inching away from the water til she felt her leg hit another and she almost tripped, and she was sure she would have if it wasn't for the strong hand on her shoulder. 

"Be careful where you are going." Fenris' voice was hushed. She moved her gaze to meet his before she looked down and gave a slight nod. 

"Sorry." 

"No need, just be careful." He told her letting her go once he was sure she had her balance and gesturing for her to walk ahead of him. She gave another nod and began to walk forward while he took up his spot in the rear of the line. 

"How deep do you think the water is?" She found herself asking after a moment of silence. 

"Probablly shallow near the edges of this path, then i would suspect it drops off into deeper water, why?" Fenris gaze was on her and she shook her head. 

"No reason, just curious." She managed though when she looked back at him from over her shoulder she could tell that he didn't believe her. So she directed her gaze back ahead of her and was glad when she stepped into the cave, safe from the view of the water. 

"Fenris!" Hawke called from ahead of them. She stood near the back of the cave, Isabella at her side and both women looking towards Rylan and Fenris. Having just entered the cave, Rylan was too far away to see why the two had stopped, perhaps there was something they needed Fenris to move so they could go on?

"What is it?" Fenris called from behind Rylan. His voice was deep still even though he had spoke in a higher volume so it would carry to Hawke. Rylan faught not to shiver, why did he have such an effect on her?. 

"There is a split up here in the path. One tunnel goes that way-" Hawke's arm pointed off to the left. "-and the other goes this way." Hawke gestured to the path her and Isabela were near. Rylan and Fenris had reached them now and she could see the two tunnels. "Isabela and I will take this one, can you take Rylan and go that way?" Hawke finished.

Just for a moment Rylan felt her heart flutter with excitement that she would be with Fenris, then it was gone, replaced with the thought of wondering if Hawke knew her feelings for the elf. Surely Rylan was thinking too far into this. 

"I can." Fenris voice had snapped Rylan out of her thoughts as she watched the warrior move to step around her, and began to head for the one path they would be taking. "Come on, Rylan." He said as he reached the tunnel's enterance and had stopped to look back at her. 

Rylan had watched Hawke and Isabela head off into their tunnel before she gave a nod and began to follow after Fenris. Once she started walking towards him, he turned and continued on. 

"It's really dark in this tunnel, how are we supposed to see anything?" Rylan asked after a moment of silence.

"You can not see?" Fenris asked looking back over his shoulder at her. 

"I can see some, but not well." She answered. "Can you?"

"Yes." Fenris said as his gaze was turned back infront of them.

"Really?" Rylan seemed shocked at this. "Is.. is it something to do with the lyrium?"

"No." He answered and she was sure that was all the answer she was going to get, but then he continued. "Elves have better senses than humans."

Rylan felt her mouth open to speak, but she forced herself not to. Mainly because she was sure she would have asked 'really?' again, and she didn't want to sound like a parrot. Though it would fit she supposed. Isabela was a pirate and they were looking for treasure. The sudden image ofIsabela on a ship with a parrot on her shoulder, something that didn't quite fit the pictures drawn in stories she had read when she was younger, it was enough to make Rylan smile. Isabela would look silly with a parrot on her shoulder. 

"Rylan." Her name spoken by Fenris had snapped her out of her thoughts, though not in time to keep her from walking right into the cave wall. She gave a grunt as she jerked back from it and shook her head slightly. 

"I tried to warn you." Fenris' voice was close to her as she felt his gauntlet covered hand touch her face, and gently guided her to look in his direction.

She had froze at his touch, she hadn't touched him much, nor he her. Fenris didn't like touch, he had told her it was uncomfortable to him, so she tried to not touch him, which was harder then she had imagined, but she had managed. Now... he was touching her, and her breath had caught in her lungs. She couldn't make him out well in the darkness, just able to pick out his marks, his white hair and the gleam of his eyes, but that was it. She was curious how much he could see of her, could he tell she was blushing? She knew she had to be, she felt the heat rush to her face.

Startled with this new realization, she pulled away from him, he had let her go, as she stepped a half step back. "I.. sorry, it's dark." She tried to explain why she had run into the wall. She probably would have seen it if her thoughts were not focused on conjuring up funny images of Isabela with a parrot.

Fenris had made a noise, a strange grunt like noise in his throat. She wasn't sure what that noise meant, but she saw him move to the side. "Take lead, so I can keep an eye on you." He told her. 

"I.. If I lead it will take longer to navigate this tunnel." She offered. 

"Just go straight, if it turns i'll let you know." She could feel his gaze on her and she slowly nodded as she moved to walk past him. She had listened to his directions, continuing straight for what seemed like eternity, though she was sure it hadn't even been a few minutes. His gaze trained on her back was making her anxious. 

"So, Fenris?" Rylan asked looking back over her shoulder to see his eyes slid from the path ahead of them, and come to meet hers. She briefly wondered if he took enjoyment over the fact he was a head taller than her. "What all senses are sharper, and how so?" She asked.

"Turn to the left." Fenris spoke somewhat rushed, but not quite, and she obeyed. Her gaze was back infront of her now, she figured Fenris had been considering himself lucky the turn came up just then so he didn't have to answer, the jerk. 

"What all do you wish to know?" His voice had spoken up once more after they had taken a few steps on their new path. 

"Anything you want to tell me." Rylan answered, feeling slightly guilty that she had called him a jerk in her mind. 

Another noise from his throat, this one partly a hum and a sigh. "Our eyesight is better to the point we can see in darker places." He began.

"Does that mean you can see in complete darkness?" She asked.

"No."

"Okay, so besides better eyesight, what else?" 

"Our sense of hearing and smell is stronger as well." He added. 

"I had heard elves had sensitive ears, I just thought that meant it hurts more if you tug on them."

"Why would you-" He began and she quickly hurried a reply.

"I was five and I thought the reason elves ears were pointed was because they tugged on them to get them that way." Rylan rambled out. "My grandmother told me that wasn't the case and that their ears were sensitive, so to never tug on them." They had reached the end of the tunnel now, and it had opened into a large room with light filtering in from the ceiling and the walls.

Hearing a brief huff of noise come from behind her, Rylan looked back to see Fenris had a slight smile on his lips, and she tilted her head to the side, confused. The humor that flickered in his eyes had her wondering if the noise she had heard was a laugh, or possibly part of one?

"You can laugh if you want. I won't take offense." She offered. 

"Elves ears are sensitive, and I wouldn't recommend pulling on them, but that is not the only reason they are so." Fenris explained and she heard the humor in his voice, it made her smile. 

"What else then?" She asked curiously.

"Perhaps another time I will tell you, but for now we have treasure to look for. I'll take this side over here, you wanna handle that half?" He offered as he began to head away from their tunnel enterance and over towards one side of the room. Rylan had given a nod to this before she began to make her way over to her side. She was curious now, and couldn't wait til later, she would make sure he didn't get out of this.

Searching for treasure wasn't as exciting as Rylan had originally thought it would be. Several minutes into her search she had found nothing but rubble, broken crates, and a few broken bottles. Fenris had cursed a few times, saying something about fish and having moved away from a spot he had been searching in. It hadn't surprised her that there would be dead fish here, but it did surprise her the whole place didn't smell of it. Taking in a deep breath she noted the caves smelt like damp dirt and sea salt. 

Shaking her head to clear the thought, Rylan went back to searching. After several more minutes, she had searched through all she could find on her side, all that was left now was the upper level. The upper level was a good two and a half feet above her head, and shouldn't be hard to climb up on. She wasn't sure what all was up there, but it was worth checking. So Rylan gathered a few crates, and came to stack them near the bottom of the wall that sat below the upper level. She had just gotten the crates stacked and was climbing onto it, her hands grasping at the edge of the upper level to pull herself up onto it, when she froze, hearing Fenris' voice.

"Festis bei uno canarvium." What that meant she wasn't sure, but he didn't sound happy. She had looked back to see what he was fussing at, and she locked gazes with him. Her heart fluttered, and heat soared through her at the emotion in his brilliant green eyes. 

His distraction had been her downfall, quite literally, when the chunk of stone she was holding on to broke away from the wall, and caused her to lose grip on the other hand, due to panic at the sudden action. Everything that happened next was a blurr, and she really couldn't place it well. She knew she lost balance, the crates shifted beneath her, and she fell on her back on the cave floor. When she opened her eyes she was staring up at the cave ceiling, then a shock of white hair and brilliant forest green eyes were blocking her view from the cave roof. She couldn't miss the concern in them. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she watched as his lips formed each word, as his eyebrows seemed to knit together almost. 

"My head hurts.. but that's it." Rylan answered as she moved to sit up, but a pressure on her shoulder keeping her from doing so. 

"No, don't move." Fenris told her as he moved out of her sight and she turned her gaze to follow him. He was on the ground beside her, his gaze sweeping quickly over her to look for injuries she assumed. She saw him grab the chunk of wall and fling it away, what had her shocked was it was thorwn with force that had it shattering when it hit the wall of the cave. 

"What were you thinking? That whole thing could have come down on you." He was saying, and she drug her gaze from the shattered stone to look at him again. Since he wasn't looking at her, nor did he seem to be waiting for one, Rylan was sure he didn't want an answer. Still she gave one.

"Looking for treasure."

"Kaffas." He huffed, leaving his work and looking to her, his eyes catching hers again. "To the void with the treasure, you could have been... Do you even know how foolish this was?" He asked instead of finishing his other sentence. 

"I'm fine, Fenris. I'm okay." She told him as she moved to get up and this time he let her. She moved and rubbed her head as he quickly moved to look her over. "No blood." She told him as if to confirm her words spoken just a moment ago. 

"No blood." He agreed. "Alright, lets go back." He huffed as he got to his feet and offered her a hand. She took it and he hauled her up to her feet. "Try to not do something so reckless in the future." He said before going towards the tunnel enterance.

"I'll do my best." Rylan said as she began to follow him. She was sore, but nothing bad. "Define what you consider reckless? Because Hawke thinks the Qunari won't go peacefully and it might turn into a war." Rylan said. She watched Fenris stop and spin around quickly, almost too quickly for her to stop in time.

"You are not allowed to join her in that fight, if it comes." 

"Not allowed?" Rylan asked a bit shocked at his words. Fenris didn't usually give others commands, no... in fact she had never heard him give one before. So why now? Why her? She should be upset with him, but shock had chased away any anger she might have felt. 

"Because... " She watched his eyes flicker with something, was that fear? He looked away from her and began to walk again. "Forget I said anything." He muttered. She was really confused now as she headed after him slowly. 

"Fenris... " She began, she wasn't sure what she could say. She didn't want to argue, she just wanted to go back to the light hearted conversations they had had before all this. She sighed shaking her head as she followed him through the tunnel. He hadn't answered her anyway, which was probably good because she didn't have anything to say.

The tunnel was a bit easier to go through a second time, though Fenris had led and she paid attention, sticking close to him so she didn't run into a wall again. When they got to the main cave though she stopped. The tunnel dipped down into the main cave, it wasn't that big of a dip, really a small incline, but it was all that stood between her and ankle deep water. She looked up to see Fenris walking through the water to Hawke and Isabela, who were near the center of the main cave talking. Isabela held something in her arm and Rylan wondered if she found the treasure she was looking for. 

Slowly Rylan began to make her way through the water. It wasn't the water in the cave that bothered her, but the water that would no doubtedly be covering the path. That scared her. She didn't remember the path and the thought of taking one wrong step and falling into unknowingly deep water was terrifying. 

"I am guessing from the look on your face, you found what you were seeking?" Fenris spoke as he got closer. 

"We found a box, and it's locked, so i'm excited to get it back home to open it and see what is inside." The pirate said with a gleam in her eye. 

"It better be something good, it was not easy to get." Hawke said though a hint of a laugh was in her voice. 

"Then lets move on." Fenris told the two and they gave a nod before taking lead. Isabela and Hawke walked off a few paces ahead of them, chatting again. Rylan slowly closed her gap between her and Fenris. He waited for her to take lead infront of him and she hesitated.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I..." She swallowed hard. "I can't swim and i'm afraid of mis-stepping and falling into water and drowning." Rylan answered in a rush. When she looked back to him he just had an eyebrow raised and she sighed, looking away from him. 

"Give me a moment." Fenris' voice had made her look back to him as he took off his weapon, and wedged it into the ground. This was so he wouldn't lose it, because if he were just to set it down it would no-doubtedly disappear under the water's surface. Fenris then turned so his back was facing her, and knelt down. "Get on."

"Are you sure?" She asked, shock in her voice. She hadn't known what he was doing, but this was not what she expected.

"Yes, now get on."

Slowly she moved forward, reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder, carefully. She almost jerked her hand back when his came up to grab her wrist and pulled her forward til she was against him. 

"Give me the other." He said, his other hand held up for her. She gave it to him and he moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck, loosely. He then moved, tucking his hands under her knees and moving to stand up. She tucked her head into his neck as she squeezed her eyes shut, she was sure he would drop her, but he didn't. He encouraged her ankles to hook around his waist before he grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the dirt to begin walking. 

"Thank you." She said softly, her grip on him tightening a bit once she felt the coolness of the cave leave them, and felt the warmth of the sun replace it. She didn't dare open her eyes, too afraid of seeing the path swallowed up and them just standing in the middle of ocean water. So for now she just focused on how warm he was, the sound of his breathing, and the small slushing of water as he walked. She also took in his scent, warm and sweet almost. 

This was the closest she had ever been to Fenris, that thought had made her want to open her eyes, to take in the moment while it lasted, because chances were she wouldn't get another chance like this. So slowly, she cracked one eye open, before letting it slide all the way open.

"You need not thank me, though why not say something earlier?" Fenrisasked, and she finally lifted her head away from his neck, both eyes fully open now, but focused on him. 

"I... I didn't want you to think less of me." She admitted her voice hushed. "Any of you." She added in the same hushed tone. 

"I do not think less of you, though it would be nice to know just in case something happens." He told her, and she saw logic in that. 

"You're right, i'm sorry." She rested her chin back down on his shoulder, nearer his neck as she let her eyes study over the lyrium lines. They were warmer than his skin, they radiated heat, she could feel it. Also she realized that the sweet scent had come from the lyrium and not exactly Fenris, his skin was more warm scented with something she couldn't place, mixed in with leather and sweat.

"You need not apologize, just keep it in mind next time." He was saying, her attention mainly on the lines of lyrium, and if they were as sweet as they smelt. She was curious about them, so much so she ignored the more logical side of her mind that knew better then to touch his markings, and instead flicked her tongue out quickly to touch one of the lines in a quick taste, hoping he wouldn't notice. The line she had picked had, unintensionally, been behind his ear.

Fenris had stumbled slightly, but caught his balance quick, his muscles tense under her, as she had closed her eyes tightly and had her face buried back into his neck afraid she was going to be dropped. After several frantic heartbeats, Fenris began to move again, and Rylan slowly relaxed. 

"Do not do that again." He warned in a growl. 

"S-sorry." She managed to get out. It wasn't that she was scared of him, Fenris wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of that, but she was scared of being dropped into the water. It hadn't taken them too much longer before they made it to the other side. Fenris stopped, letting her off his back, and gesturing for her to climb, which she took no time in doing. Once he was sure she had made it up to the top of the incline, he put his sword back on his back before going to follow after her. 

The slope wasn't that steep, and it took him no time to climb up it, and rejoin his group on the sandy path ahead. Fenris walked closer to them, coming to stand near Rylan, and focusing a glare on Isabela, who was staring at him with one of those grins that meant she was about to say something. 

"I didn't know our kitten disliked water so much that she would convince the big mean wolf to give her a ride on his back all the way across." Isabela had waited til Fenris joined them before she spoke. 

"Better on his back I suppose, than in his mouth." Hawke offered with a grin of her own.

Isabela laughed loudly at this. "Oh i'm sure she wants his mouth on her." Isabela offered in return.

Rylan was looking away from the group, her cheeks a deep red with a blush as she tried not to let her mind wonder. From beside her she heard Fenris give a low growl of warning. 

"Venhedis." He growled out. "Can we move on? I have other things to do." 

"Like Rylan?" Isabela offered and he growled again, to which the Pirate just laughed before turning to lead the way. "Come on, if you keep looking at me like that, then i'll want your mouth on me." She purred. 

"Isabela, you are going to go too far one day, and then he will rip your heart out." Hawke was joking, but she was trying to defuse the situation as she followed after Isabela. 

"Come on." Fenris huffed to Rylan as he began to walk on the path, heading after Isabela and Hawke. Rylan gave a nod before slowly following after him. 

"Really, thank you again." She told him softly as she reached his side, and shifted her stride to match his. Fenris looked over to her, his irritation fading off his face, turning into something more softer. It had her almost breathless seeing him give her that look. 

"You do not have to thank me, Rylan." He told her before turning his gaze ahead of them. "If you like... I can teach you to swim." He offered after a moment of pause. 

"I... I would like that... but... " She trailed off, not wanting to voice that she feared drowning even with his eyes on her. 

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You are aware of this, are you not?" He asked, and when she looked back at him, she caught his gaze. She found herself speechless yet again by his beautiful features, and so she just nodded. He gave a nod back before looking back ahead. The rest of their way back to Kirkwall was walked in comfortable silence, well between her and Fenris at least, Hawke and Isabela were chattering away like before.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II (After A Bitter Pill)
> 
>  **Warning:** Smut

A little over a week had passed since Hawke, Varric, Isabela, and himself had been ambushed on the Wounded Coast by Imperial bounty hunters. A little over a week since he finally got to crush Hadriana's heart with his own hand. A little over a week since he got the news he had a sister, and that she was alive, working as a servant in Tevinter. To say his mind was a tangled mess was an understatement, and even then if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't completely tangled. No, one thought was clear through the chaos that was his thoughts for this last week.

Rylan.

She was always present in his thoughts, no matter how tangled his mind was, no matter how hard he worked to sort out his mess, she always crept back in, and he found himself welcoming the distraction, despite if he wanted it or not. She had plagued his thoughts long before last week though, and if he was being completely honest with himself again, she had been on his mind for a few years now. He wasn't entirely sure why she had gotten to him so, or what was so special about her, but she was special, at least where Fenris was concerned.

He supposed if he had to start somewhere it would be the fact that she brought ease with her where ever she went. She was easy to talk to, and not only that, she listened. She had her own opinions on things, but she would listen to others, and then take time to consider their opinions, and feelings, then she would somehow figure a compromise out. Compromise was not always effective, nor was it always easy, and she failed almost as much as she had succeeded. She was optemistic, and cheerful more often than not, and trusting... too trusting if you asked Fenris. She wanted to see good in everyone, and there was not always good to be found. 

He should find her foolish, but he was more interested at seeing how she handled situations, even if he couldn't see her point of view or figure out her train of thought. He knew he shouldn't be drawn in by her, but it was too late, he was already there, and now all he could do was try to keep her safe, while repaying his debt to Hawke.

Like Hawke, Rylan was loyal, and if she promised something, she kept it. Friends were everything to her, and having learned her raising he couldn't blame her for clinging to those she had. She was terrible at lying though, and even if he couldn't tell her train of thought he could read emotions on her very easy. Her eyes gave her away just as much as her expressions did.

He liked her smile.

Fenris gave a low growl of frustration as he realized he had let his thoughts wonder away again. He rolled to his side on his bed, his eyes narrowed at the corner of the dimly lit room. He needed to focus, and decide what his next move would be.

He had told Hawke that following Hadriana's information was foolish, even if he had a sister, finding her would be near impossible and dangerous. It was likely a trap. The more Fenris thought on it, the more he was sure it was a trap, and yet... he couldn't ignore it.

The name Varania was familiar, but only just by a sliver. He had hoped the name would trigger some memory, or something, but nothing. It was hazy at best, and the more he tried to focus through the thick fog that was his mind, the more irritated he grew with himself for not being able to remember anything, which turned into greater frustration at Danarius for forcing these marks upon his skin, and that left him scowling again at the dimly lit corner. 

He clentched his teeth together to keep from letting out another noise of anger, his fingers tapping on the mattress with his irritation. He was just going in circles, he seemed to be doing that for years now. If he was to do something he needed to make up his mind and do it. So he supposed his question now was: where should he start?

Hawke was teaching him to read, and he was learning rather quickly. Rylan had found out, despite how hard he tried to keep it from her. Being the helpful ray of sunshine she was, she decided to offer to help. So between Hawke and Rylan he was getting rather far in his lessons. So perhaps he should start getting extra work around Kirkwall, then start finding spies to help aid his search for his sister. That seemed like a good path to take. His jaw relaxed as he seemed to begin to piece together a plan. He would need to keep it quiet, he knew Hawke would help, Rylan would as well, and he was sure even the dwarf and Aveline would help him if he asked, but he didn't want to drag them into this. This was his problem and he would handle it, he needed to do this on his own.

Part of him feared the pity they would show him if it all had turned out to be a clever lie to lure him in. He didn't want their pity, and he really didn't want anything bad in his past coming back to hurt them, exspecially not Rylan. 

He sighed heavily as he rolled to his back on the bed. He was drained, and yet he couldn't sleep. Slowly he pushed himself up to a sitting position and moved to get out of bed. He would go for a walk, clear his head, then maybe get some sleep. Hightown would be quiet now, it was late and very few stuck their heads out of their mansions after dark. With this plan in mind he set to getting dressed in his armor, and latched his greatsword to his back, before heading to his front door. 

Opening the front door to his mansion, Fenris poked his head out to give a quick survey of the area, before he slipped out into the night, closing the door behind him. He hadn't been ambushed yet, and still he was never too careful. Fenris began to make his way for the stairs that would lead him to the Chantry Courtyard, and Rylan was on his mind again.

He hadn't seen her in a few days, and before he could take notice to stop himself, he had come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs to count the days since he had seen her last. 

It had been five days since he saw her last. She had been at the Hanged Man with them five days ago for a Wicked Grace night. She seemed like her normal self that night, so what happened? 

Fenris leaned against the stone wall at the bottom of the stairs, his mind drifting over reasons she hadn't been around. Was she sick? perhaps injured? What if she was in danger? He didn't like any of those thoughts, and he had to tell himself that if something was wrong with her, Hawke or the dwarf would be the first to know, and if neither of them seemed worried, then she was most likely okay.

That offered him some ease, though when he looked towards the Chantry another thought came to mind. Had her father found her a suitor? Could she not get out of it this time? The pain that shot through him was strong, it hurt in his chest and he let a low growl leave his throat. None of those stuck up nobles deserved her. True they could give her a life she deserved, but they wouldn't treat her like she needed, like she wanted. He had seen arranged marriages in Tevinter, seen how matches were arranged for personal family gain, and saw what happened to the 'happy' couple that were forced together. Thinking of Rylan like that made him want to rip something apart, or smash something.... He had more furniture in the mansion, and he was needing more wood to burn for the fire in the hearth, perhaps doing that would be more useful than a walk.

A drop of water hit his head at this point, then another, and then four or five, and then there was too many to count, rain falling down in heavy sheets and pounding down upon the stone streets of Kirkwall. Fenris looked up at the sky before looking away and shaking his head. He hadn't realized it was going to storm, though his mind had been on other things.

"Seriously?!"

His heart stopped at the voice that called out. His eyes scanning the area, narrowing to try and see through the thick wall of rain. Soon he spotted the figure, small with blonde hair that was clinging to wet skin, and he was moving.

"I swear, it's like the Maker waits til I decide to go for a walk, then he sends a downpour, i'm not sure if he is helping or scolding me at this point." Rylan was rambling to herself, her gaze kept on her feet as she walked, or at least her gaze had been on her feet til she ran into someone and now her gaze was wide and staring at a set of green eyes. 

"Fen-"

"What are you doing out in this?" He demanded.

"Taking a stroll." Rylan replied with her usual cheer, despite the little shiver she gave. "What about you?"

"Getting you out of this rain." He replied, his gauntlet covered hand reaching out to grasp her wrist and beginning to drag her along after him. She was out in the Hightown streets, wearing no armor and just a tunic and leggings, and did she have a death wish?

"I would usually question logic like that, though you seem to be rather good at judging people, so the chances of you knowing I would be out walking in a rain storm is... not as suprising as it should be." Rylan was saying as Fenris opened the door to his mansion, pulling her in after him and shutting the door before locking it. Only then did he drop her wrist. 

"No... I... I was going out for a walk, I did not get far before it began to rain." Fenris told her as he began to make his way through his mansion. "Come." To his relief he heard her footsteps following after him. 

"Ah, well at least you can agree with me that it was a lovely night for a walk." She said, her smile in her voice, and he turned his gaze to look over his shoulder at her. He couldn't help the smile at seeing her skirt around one of the dead corpses that laid in the main hall, before she began to climb the steps after him. She was graceful when she moved, even soaked and shivering like she was. 

"You should not be out wondering the city without some sort of protection." Fenris scolded, his gaze turning back ahead as he made his way past the main room he used and headed for one of the side rooms. 

"I have a dagger." She replied, and that made him feel a little better. Rylan was quick and agile, and hard to catch, let alone keep a grasp on. He had known from sparring with her once. He didn't use his lyrium against her, he was sure he could catch her then, but he did not wish to hurt her. 

"And yet, no armor." He pointed out. 

"Eh.. yeah.. I didn't really have time for that. Good Ol' Dad told me to go get dressed for some dinner guests, I snuck out the window of my room. Not an easy task, did you know my next door neighbor got a dog? That thing is so loud, cute though." 

Fenris felt the warmth, that usually came with her, spreading through him. He liked hearing her talk, ramble on in her happy way she did. She was friendly and could probably talk to anyone, which was a blessing and a curse, because he didn't want her trying to get close to the mages of this city, but she was kind hearted, and that kind spirit of hers was hard to contain, despite his efforts. 

"So why are we coming into this room?" Rylan soon asked as Fenris made his way for the back corner. 

"There are crates in here with clothes, and drying cloths. I plan to find something you can wear that is dry, then I will go get something to change into myself." He explained as he crouched infront of one crate and began to dig. 

"Have you gone through all the crates in this house yet?" Rylan asked, coming over to his side.

"No." He answered simply, he didn't really have a desire to.

"We should do that sometime, we might find something neat, or something we can sell to get money to at least fix some of the holes in the roof." Rylan was saying as she ducked under his arm to peek into the crate. Fenris held his breath, he was so close to her now and he could feel the heat radiating off her body. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, pull her into his lap, press his lips to her skin. He shifted slightly to try and not let her see the effect she had on him. 

"If you wish to do so, you are welcome to it, but I have no desire to-" He cut himself off when he saw her dart her hand out to dive it into the crate and pull out something with a little triumphant squeak. 

"Look! This isn't moth eaten, and it seems to be in good shape! Found you a new belt." She said holding out the brown leather strip to him. He liked seeing her smile, he also hated crushing her excitement, but he just couldn't let this one pass.

"That is a slave's collar, not a belt."

Lyrium blue eyes widened in horror as she shifted her gaze from him to the collar. He felt amusement rush through him at the face she made at it. As if it alone was the most bile thing she had ever seen, and then she flung it to the far side of the room, turning her gaze back to the crate, and glaring at the contents inside. 

"Can you burn leather?" She asked.

"Not in the way you are thinking." He faught not to chuckle. He knew she wanted to destroy the thing, and he wasn't sure why he found that endearing, but he did. "Magical fueled fire might be able to turn it to ash, but I would not advise it." 

"Then... I give it to the next door neighbors dog as a chew toy." She stated and went back to digging. Fenris felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched her. 

"Do you wish me to let you have this crate, while I search through another?" He asked. She didn't answer him for what seemed like minutes, though he was sure it wasn't quite that long. She was infront of him, sitting up on her knees with her head and both arms now in the crate, and he found himself studying the curve of her back, and then her ass, and now that desire to strip her and bury himself inside her was back.

"This is really pretty!" She said, and he forced his gaze to leave her bum to look at what she was holding. She was looking back at him, a set of rope necklaces in her hands. "Please tell me this isn't some cruel purpose item, meant to look innocent." She pleaded him and he offered her a warm smile. 

"They are not." He was happy he could say that with certainty, and even happier when her face lit up with delight. SHe quickly scrambled around, sitting infront of him now with her legs crossed and her back to the crate.

"Look, they are really pretty." She said holding it out to him. 

He took it from her and looked it over. Now that he held it he realized the rope was actually a thin strip of fine leather, and still in very good shape. Hanging from the leather were two halves of a pendant, they both seemed to fit together to form a sort of picture. One had a moon and the other a sun, and when brought together they were meant to overlap. 

"It's like a sign of perfect balance." Rylan was saying, and Fenris pulled his attention away to look at her, She was leaning forward on her hands, her face near his arm. Turning his gaze away from her, he looked at the two necklaces again. 

"I suppose I can see where you would get the idea." He said. He never seen anything like it before, though that just probably meant it wasn't valued as important to anyone in the Imperium, though Rylan seemed to like it. He pushed his hand back, closer to her. Rylan blinked at it, before looking up at him and tilting her head to the side. 

"If you like it, take it." He told her, and he watched with fondness at the smile that spread on her face. She lifted one of her hands to take the leather strips. Then she studied them for a second or two before carefully pulling the two apart. Sliding the one that bared the sun on it over her neck, she then held out the other, the one with the moon, to him.

"What?" He asked, his smile that was on his face being replaced with a frown and confusion.

"This one will be yours. Just in case you decide to travel again once Dan-whatever his name is is dead, this way you can remember your friend in Kirkwall. Or at least the promise I made." She grinned and held it out to him once again. "Please?" She asked with pleading eyes, and he felt his mouth go dry. 

He didn't plan to travel, not unless she went anywhere, and he would never forget her, he didn't need something to remember her by, but he was finding it hard to tell her no. With a soft sigh he ducked his head down and let her slide the leather strip over his head. 

She was careful not to touch him, and he was partly greatful, and partly wishing she would. Once she had sat back, he looked up again, catching her eye before nodding. 

"I need to find drying cloths and dry clothes before you freeze to death." He told her before pushing to his feet and going to start his search in another crate. The necklace hung from his neck and as unfamiliar as it was, it brought an odd sort of comfort with it. Not the necklace it's self he realized, but because it was placed on him by her, and she had the matching part to it. Taking comfort from that seemed foolish to him if he thought on it, but he couldn't deny what he felt. 

"I'm not going to freeze to death, i'm already warmer now that i'm out of the rain." Rylan said, though she made no move to follow him.

"That may be so, but it is best to get you out of those wet clothes, and into something dry." He replied, looking in another crate, he seemed pleased when he saw it had clothing and drying cloths in it. He pulled out two drying cloths, tossing one to Rylan, before taking the other with him. "Dry off, and then go through that crate and get dressed. I will go to my room and do the same, meet me there once you are done." He told her, not giving her time to answer as he headed out of the room.

Once he entered his room he shut the door and began to strip off his armor and wet clothes that had been under it. He placed his greatsword on the wrack where he usually kept it, before drying himself off and getting dressed in thick leggings and a sleeveless tunic. He then opened the door to his room, before going towards the hearth, making sure the fire was built and warm before he went to lean against the wall near the desk that was in his room. Sitting right now would be hard. He wasn't sure if he could sit near her for long without shifting or getting up to pace some. His desire for her was growing worse by the passing day. 

"Done." He looked over to the door to see Rylan coming into the room, laying out her wet clothes on the bench near the fire before she made her way over towards him. She was wearing a black sleeveless tunic, only slightly faded with age, and a pair of linen shorts. She reached him and sat on the edge of the desk, her hands in her lap and her legs swinging slightly. "I think i'm going to come here and just take whatever clothing you don't want. Imagine my father's face when he realizes all the fancy dresses have been replaced with moth eaten clothes. It would make my day." She said dreamily and he smiled to her. 

"I am sure he would be _delighted_ with your new wardrobe." Fenris offered and she laughed, how he liked hearing that sound. 

"Oh he would _love_ it." She grinned. "So much so he would have a litter of kittens!" She cheered happily, and Fenris found himself rather content right now. "Soooo, is it later now? You told me you would answer my question at a later time." Rylan spoke up and Fenris was now confused.

"Which question?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago on the Wounded Coast. You were telling me the differences between human and elves senses. We were talking about your ears and what exactly made them sensitive." She explained, her gaze was on him and he found himself remembering the trip quite well.

"What is it you wish to know?" He asked after a soft sigh. 

"You said that they are sensitive, but not just because it hurts to pull on them." She began. "So how else?"

"There are many ways they are so." He began. "Elves sense of hearing is stronger than humans, and yes they do hurt if you tug on them, or do harm to them, but I am sure that is the case with any being and not just elves."

"I heard that people take knives to their ears, to shape them more like human ears, that isn't true is it?" Rylan asked and her voice seemed on the edge of horror.

"Do you wish me to tell you the truth?" Fenris asked.

"That is a yes." Rylan sighed as her gaze left him. "Why are people so cruel?" She asked. 

"I... can not answer that." Fenris wasn't sure if there was an answer to that. "To finish your answer to your original question, elves ears are also sensitive to touch."

"Touch?" Rylan asked. "How so?"

"It is as it sounds." He watched her face scrunch up in thought before realization flickered in her bright blue eyes. 

"You mean... it feels good? Pleasurable?" She offered and he nodded. She blushed a little at this. "So... I didn't hurt you on the Wounded Coast when I licked your lyrium mark."

"You were aiming for one of the lyrium marks?" He asked. He hadn't noticed that was what she was after, it hadn't hurt, it had... it had caused a bolt of pleasure to rush through him and he had almost dropped her.

"They smelt sweet... and I was.. I was curious if they tasted the same." She wouldn't look at him. He hadn't noticed the marks smelt sweet, and in truth he could care less about the damn things. He was more concerned that she had willingly put her tongue to one of them, after all she had seen them capable of doing. Though it didn't appear to cause her any harm. "They don't taste sweet." She added and it dragged him out of his thoughts. She still wasn't looking at him. "I thought I hurt you."

For a long few minutes he stood there, his gaze watching her. She had her hands clasped together and resting in her lap, she was looking down at them, her hair falling infront of her eyes and around her face mainly. She looked so small, and innocent to him, and yet she was beautiful none-the-less. She drove him mad, both with want and a need to protect. Even as he stood here he could feel the spark of need flicker in his belly, and the slow stir of his manhood wakening. So badly had he wanted to be closer to her, to kiss her, to wrap her in his arms, to bury himself deep inside her, to hear the noises he could pull from her...

Without thinking he moved, pushing off the wall and making his way over to her. She had looked up quickly when she heard him shift. She watched him with a confused expression on her face as he approached the desk where she sat.

"You did not hurt me, I can assure you that." He said once he reached her. He had watched the way her eyes widened as he leaned in, placing one hand on the desk just beside her, his face a few inches from hers. He would give her time to refuse him, to tell him to stop, or to scoot away if she wished to, but what came next had the flicker of heat in his abdomen growing further. The way her eyes softened and the warmth that she held in them, the way her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip. He couldn't fight this feeling any longer. He leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a rough kiss. His hand that wasn't on the desk had come up from his side to now cup her cheek.

She was so warm, and soft, and he wanted more of her. Her scent, that sweet scent that always seemed to have a hint of apples to it, that scent that he had come to recognize as Rylan, it flooded over him and caused his heartbeat to pick up. Darting out his tongue he licked her lower lip, pleased when she gave a gasp in response, and he wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

She melted at that moment, he had felt her relax fully, he felt her trying to press her tongue to his, and she moved, trying to get closer to him. He had shifted his hand from the desk to place it on her right leg, encouraging her to move it to the side, once she did he stepped closer. Immidately her legs came to wrap around his waist, and her hands slid up his stomach to soon come to rest on his chest, and he cursed the fabric of his tunic for being in the way.

He had just broken the kiss, and was peppering her jaw with kisses as he tried to even his breathing to help calm himself better, something he was having some difficulty with for once. Her breathing was just as rough and ragged, and he couldn't help but smirk knowing he was causing this. 

Suddenly, however, he felt the loss of her hands on him and he grunted, pulling away to look at her, worried she might have changed her mind, or perhaps had realized what he was suggesting. When his gaze met hers, she looked apologetic. 

"I'm so so so sorry, Fenris! I.. I know you don't like being touched and I.. I.. maker help me, i'm so-" She had begun to ramble but he had cut her off with another kiss, this one shorter than the first. This time when he broke the kiss he leaned his head into her shoulder, his mouth near her ear. 

"Rylan... I want you to touch me." He murmured, his voice sounding rougher to his own ears, though at this moment he could hardly bring himself to care. He wanted her, he wanted her for awhile now, and he was so close to having her, to making her his. He tilted his head to kiss at the spot right below her ear, before nipping it and whatever words she was going to say had died away at his nip. Instead she had arched her back and gave a gasp of pleasure, her hands back on his tunic, though her fingers were curled in the fabric.

"You like that?" He murmured against her skin and he felt her shiver. He gave a low groan of his own, knowing he effected her like this was causing his own need to grow higher, and it was becoming harder to ignore it, to push it to the side, to focus, but he wanted to take his time, to enjoy this moment, to burn it to his memory. 

"Yes." He had heard her shakey sigh of an answer, and he nipped the spot again, causing another shiver to run through her, leaving gooseflesh in it's wake. "Fenris?" Her voice was a mixture of a pant and shiver, and it sent a rush of liquid heat through his body. He let his tongue run over her skin in the part he just had nipped before he pressed another kiss to the spot before answering.

"Hm?" He hummed as he began to lead a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, pausing to nip at the spot where her shoulder connected and she gasped out again, this one melting into an almost moan like whimper. He instinctively curled his fingers of his right hand to help fight off the strong pulse of need, to help keep him focusd on his task, but when he realized that his fingers where biting into her skin he quickly released, running his palm over the smooth skin in hopes to help sooth any pain he might have caused. If he had caused any she didn't show it, she was still focused on whatever was on her mind.

"Can.. Can I?" She asked, her breathing coming in slight heavy pants. Fenris lifted his head to look at her, confused as to what she was asking, that was til he felt her tug on his tunic. Giving a quick nod, he placed a quick kiss on her lipsbefore pulling away. He didn't miss the whimpering plea she gave, nor did he miss the way it seemed to both cause excitement to rush through him, and to squeeze his heart with emotion, one he couldn't quite place. 

He pushed the thought aside for now as he pulled off his tunic and tossed it to the floor. Usually he was not fond of letting anyone see him without some sort of clothing or armor to hide his marks, but at this very moment he could care less. This was Rylan, he trusted her, and he wanted her more than he could remember ever wanting anything. 

When he lifted his gaze back to meet her he felt the air leave his lungs in an almost rush. Rylan had taken off her tunic and breast band, leaving her sitting on the desk bare from the waist up. He faught to draw breath back into his lungs as he took notice that she was being shy. She had wrapped her arms around her to help hide her breasts, and she kept her gaze low to not catch his. She was also blushing. Slowly he moved back towards her, his hands gently running over her shoulders, down her arms, and grasping her wrists lightly. It was only then she turned her gaze up to meet his, and he couldn't help the small smile that made it's way onto his face. 

"May I?" He asked, and she slowly nodded, letting him guide her arms away from her. He let his gaze run over her exposed body before leaning in and claiming her lips in a quick kiss. 

"You are beautiful, Rylan." He murmured against her lips when he pulled back. He had encouraged her hands to wrap around his neck, which she gladly did, his hands then slid down to her hips, pulling her back towards him. 

"As are you." She breathed as she moved to tuck her head under his chin. He was confused as to what she was doing, that was til he felt her gently press her lips to his throat and he let his eyes close, giving a hum of approval in response. Encouraged by this she began to lead a trail down to his collar bone, where she nipped and he gasped, his fingers tightening on her hips. 

She quickly pulled back, and he gave a grunt of disapproval, opening his eyes to see her staring up at him with large lyrium blue orbs. It was at this time he became aware of her fingers playing with the ends of his hair that rested along the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked. "Please... tell me if I do something wrong." She said and he leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. 

"I am not in pain, Rylan. It feels good." He assured her before pressing another kiss to her lips, one she returned much quicker this time.

Without breaking the kiss he pulled her close to him, before sliding his hands under her butt and lifting her off the table. She broke the kiss with a squeak of surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, her hands leaving his hair to grasp his shoulders, and Fenris couldn't help himself. He chuckled at this. 

"You should know by now that I would not drop you, nor would I ever do anything to harm you." He told her as he carried her towards the bed. 

"I know that, you just caught me off guard!" She protested, though the laugh that laced her words made it hard to take her seriously. 

"Do you now?" He asked, teasing her a little as he reached the bed and had moved his hands to let her fall onto the mattress. 

Completely unaware of the mattress below, Rylan squeaked again when she felt the loss of his hands and clung to him tighter, calling out his name which made him laugh once more. 

"You are safe, Rylan, I promise you. Let go." He said, having leaned down to set her on the bed. Once sheh ad realized the bed was there she let go of him, though she was slow to do so. 

She wasn't looking at him now, her cheeks red and he was sure she was embarrassed again. Leaning in he kissed her ear before nipping it and she gasped loudly before her gaze was back on him.

"Take these off." He said, his finger hooking in the waistband of her shorts, and she quickly nodded moving to slide off her shorts and small clothes. Fenris watched her as he worked on removing his remaining clothing as well.

Once both of them were fully bare he moved, climbing onto the bed and pinning her under him. Her hands came up to run over his bare chest and he closed his eyes to take in the warmth of her skin running over his. It felt so good to have her touching him, to not have any barrier between them. He opened his eyes to look down at her, she was smiling up at him, and he found himself returning it in kind before he leaned down to claim her lips once more. 

He had broken the kiss to gasp however when he slid his steely length against her enterance to spread her slick heat over his cock. Rylan gave a whimper as she tried to move her hips against him to try and help. Moving one hand he had placed it on her hip to try and keep her still as he adjusted himself and began to slide inside her. 

She was... Kaffas she was more than he had ever dreamed. She was warm, and tight and he wanted her so badly. He gave a low moan as he pushed fully inside her, but froze when he heard her squeak in pain. His blood had gone cold as he quickly looked to her. What had he done to hurt her? 

She was crying, and she had lifted one of her hands to try and cover her face. Shifting as carefully as he could, he lifted his hand from her hip to gently pull her hand away from her face. It was at this moment that everything seemed to click.

She was nobility, Isabela's jokes either went over her head or made her blush, She was really slow to start kissing him back and when she did she seemed unsure, and she was very shy when she undressed infront of him, or at least part of it. She probably hadn't done this before. He gritted his teeth, he should have done more to prepare her for this, he shouldn't have been so rushed. 

Leaning down he kissed her tears away and nuzzled his nose to her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered. The next words that came from his mouth were in his native tongue, and nothing grand, in fact to be truthful he had just repeated the same phrase he had spoken just a moment ago in common tongue. 

While he spoke he had moved his hand from hers and slipped it between them, his finger finding her small swollen bud and beginning to roll it under the pad of his finger. It hadn't taken too long, though to Fenris it had felt longer, before she gave a soft moan and tried to buck her hips. 

A rush of pure pleasure had washed over him when she moved, still he faught against it, pulling his head away from her ear he looked down to her. "Are you sure?" He asked softly. 

She nodded to this. "Yes, i'm sure. Please Fenris?" She whimpered the last bit and he couldn't say 'no' to her. Slowly he began to move, pleasure growing with each stroke before he had found a pace for them both.

He groaned, deep and low, as he pressed his forehead into the bed near her ear. His hips coming to meet hers with each quick thrust. It felt good, there was no pain, there was no shame, there was just Rylan and him and this bliss. He pressed his cheek into her neck as he kept thrusting into her, taking in her moans and pants as she was growing closer. 

He pushed himself to his hands, staring down at her as he continued to drive into her. He wanted to watch her come undone, wanted to see her reach that peak. He felt his muscles clentching as he was growing close too, but faught it off. He would get her there first, then follow. 

She was panting heavily, her body twisting under him as she tried to move her hips against his. Soon she closed her eyes and threw her head back into the mattress, giving a loud cry of his name. 

She was beautiful.

That was all he needed it seemed, his climax crashing over him as he gave a loud, guttural cry of his own release, her name leaving him as he slammed his hips inside her, burying himself deep as he kept himself up on shaking arms, panting and staring down at her through half lidded eyes. The necklace that matched his was laying on the bed beside her shoulder, the leather strip resting over her neck loosely and he felt pride surge through him at seeing her so open, naked, sweat covered, hair a mess, and content. 

His eyes trailed up her naked body to meet her tired gaze and he smiled lazily at her. "You are beautiful." He breathed.

Rylan gave a little laugh at this before a warm smile spread over her lips. "And as I said before, as are you." She replied, and he couldn't help but give a soft chuckle of his own. He might have repeated himself, but he meant it. Rylan was truly beautiful to him, exspecially laying here like this. It was then her hand reached up to brush hair out of his face, and he leaned into her touch. He was truly happy, for the first time he could remember in his life.

Slowly he pulled out of her and got off her. "Crawl up towards the pillow." He told her and she blinked at him. He offered a small smile in return. "I am not letting you walk home in this rain storm." He told her. She returned his smile with one of her own, before doing as he said. 

He watched her roll to her hands and knees and crawl towards the pillow, before she wiggled herself under the blanket and looked at him. He followed after her, crawling under the blanket and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to him and resting his head over hers on the pillow. 

"I am glad I ran into you today." She yawned before she snuggled close to him.

"As am I." He agreed, one of his hands running through her hair. She didn't respond, and soon he realized why. Her breathing was easy, and even. She was asleep. He watched her sleep for a little while longer, before he let sleep claim him too. That was his mistake.


	4. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act III (After Alone)

"You would think with the Qunari threat gone, people in Kirkwall would prefer a peaceful city, not start another war." Rylan was saying. She sat on a bench in Fenris' mansion, sitting directly across from the hearth, her light blue gaze focused on the fire that danced within.

Three years had flown by since Hawke defeated the Arishok in hand to hand combat, or well... more like hand to staff... magic? Whichever way one wanted to say it. That night was unlike any other battle Rylan had ever seen, or could even imagine. There had been fighting everywhere, so many dead, and she had helped kill a few Qunari, in hopes to save her city along side Hawke and the others.

Isabela had left them, but she had returned when it mattered most. Rylan had hoped the grey horned beasts would leave peacefully after that, but they didn't. They demanded Isabela come with them and Hawke refused. So it was single handed combat between Hawke and the Arishok, and Hawke won. Hawke became the champion of this city, and with such a title she stayed busy, which meant her companions stayed busy just as well. 

Within the last few months, the jobs have been getting more and more closer together and a lot delt with mages. The tension between templars and mages was growing more and more with each passing day and soon Rylan feared it would snap and there would be another war and more death. 

"There will always be some sort of trouble in this city, no matter what Hawke does. This city seems to be in love with it." Fenris answered her, though she hadn't expected an answer really. Looking over to him she noticed he was staring into the fire, much like she had been doing, just a moment ago. He hadn't looked at her much today, and she was sure she could guess where his mind was. 

Just this morning he had asked Hawke, Varric, and herself to come with him to the Hanged Man to meet his sister. Apparently he had been saving coin up, and doing his own search for her. He found her, and contacted her, and sent money for her to come, but now that she was there he had been worried that it was a trap. So he wanted Hawke to go with him. Hawke had invited Varric, and Fenris had invited her. 

Finding Varania was rather easy, though Fenris had been right, it was a trap. Rylan had been almost just as shocked as Fenris was, she couldn't imagine betraying her siblings, but she didn't have time to think much on it. She faught along side her group, killed the demons, the gaurds, and Fenris made the final blow on the magister.

Varania had betrayed Fenris, and Fenris was understandably mad, though Hawke had talked Fenris out of killing Varania and instead letting her go. Rylan had agreed with this idea, had thought that maybe a sibling bond could be rebuilt at some point, but her parting words had crushed Rylan's hope. Varania seemed to hate Fenris, all because he faught for the markings and used the boone to set his mother and sister free. To which Rylan was even more lost at this.

Fenris risked his life in battle against who knew how many people, and what all skills they had, just to earn a boone to set his family free of slavery. He then risked his life again to get markings, painfully branded into him, before being treated no better than a pet on a leash, a toy for the magister. How was his life better?

Though Rylan had to wonder what all Varania had had to do. She thought of living on the street, cold, dirty, and starving. She would need an easy way to make money, and Rylan's mind helpfully supplied a quick and easy way for a female to make coin. Rylan made a face at this. 

She wasn't sure which was worse. To be a starving, homeless elf on the streets of Tevinter, having to do demeaning tasks just for coin to eat, or to be a slave, tortured and under someone's control, but at least they would feed you... at some point. On the street you wouldn't know when your next meal would be. Rylan didn't honestly know which she would prefer, both seemed horrible. 

"Rylan."

At the sound of her name, Rylan pulled her gaze away from the fire again, and turned to look towards Fenris. Her gaze locked with his green one for the first time today and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Had she missed something? Had he been talking and she missed it? He seemed to read the confusion she felt because he pulled his gaze away from hers, and looked back to the fire, before speaking again.

"You look lost. Are... you okay?"

Lost probably wasn't the currect term to use for her confusion, but she wasn't going to go into that with him. He had enough on his mind without her bringing up Varania again and opening freshly healed wounds. So instead she offered a small smile to him, and tried a joke. 

"Says the one just asking me a moment ago to predict the future." 

She watched as his gaze left the fire to look back at her, his body relaxing, though she hadn't noticed it was tense until she saw this. Though what really made her warm up inside was the small smile he gave her. It was the first she had gotten all day from him. 

"I believe I asked for your opinion on what I should do now, not to predict the future." His voice was light, and she noted the very small hint of humor that lined it. "One you have not given yet."He added his voice more serious with those words, but still light in a way.

She frowned, he was right she hadn't given an answer to him yet. How could she? She didn't know what he should do, and if she was being honest, her opinion was not fair to him. She wanted him to stay with her, to be close to him like she had once before, to be held in his arms, to be surrounded by his scent, to have his fingers tugging through her hair, his lips on her neck....

She shook her head to clear it. "I... honestly don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked, her gaze leaving him to stare at the fire again. 

"Clearly making decisions for myself is not my strong suit." He told her, and she could feel his gaze still lingering on her, but she didn't take her eyes away from the fire in the hearth. Instead she chewed her bottom lip as she thought.

"I know Sebastian has offered you a place in Stalkhaven, training guards." She started slowly. That would take him away from her, and she hated that fact, but she couldn't be selfish. This was his future and he deserved to have a well paying job that would help support him. Even if it hurt her to just think about it. 

He was silent for a few moments, and she feared that he was actually going to take the offer. Her heart ached and she knew if she looked at him it would only make the emotion she was feeling worse. So she stared at the fire, watching the flames dance. It had taken another moment or two before she heard him speak. 

"No. I... do not think that would be wise. My skill... a good part of it can not be taught, and even what I can teach, it would not be welcomed by most to have an elf training them." He explained.

Relief hit her hard, which was what she was blaming now for the lack of control over her mouth, and the words that seemed to pour out. "I wouldn't mind being trained by you, elf or not." Rylan chanced a peek at him from the corner of her eye, and she saw that small smile again, tugging at his lips, and her heart was back to fluttering. 

"Your skill is more speed and agility, and stealth. To train you in warrior technique would require more strength on your part. I can teach you if you wish, but I do not think it would be useful to you." Fenris explained, and she knew he was right. She would make a terrible warrior. She really needed to keep a better hold on her mouth and what all came out of it. 

"Well... " She began slowly as her mind tried ot work a way out of this. "If I was a warrior, or suited for one, I wouldn't mind having you train me." She offered.

She heard him give a soft chuckle, and she was back to smiling. "You, Rylan, are unlike any other I have met. Which is why it does not surprise me that your opinion is different from the majority of your kind."

"I... think that is a compliment?" She was looking at him again, her head tilted to one side in question.

"The highest." He managed to answer through another small chuckle, and her belly was now flipping and fluttering with excitement, while her heart beat picked up. She was sure today would be the day she died, she was sure her emotions were just going to swell up and consume her whole, til there was nothing left. Sure she knew this was impossible, but it felt very possible at this moment. 

"Then, I suppose I should thank you." She told him, offering a little smile of her own, before she slid her gaze back to the fire. "Aveline has offered you a place in the guard." She offered, returning to their original task of finding him a path to take for the future. A hum from him this time, short and deep, and she knew the answer before it came. It was a no. 

"Once again, I am an elf. To have an elf in the city guard would be... unthinkable to most, despite my skill. It would surely upset the careful balance Hawke and Aveline have been working so hard to keep, rather than actually help."

He had a point there. The nobles would throw a fit, and probably riot up. If it was just the nobles alone she wouldn't really worry, but their coin was plentiful and there was always people for hire, so it was more of a problem then it would originally seem. 

"I do like Kirkwall... despite the awful smell, and the constant need for chaos. I hate to admit it, but this city has grown on me." Fenris was saying and Rylan was looking back to him now. 

"If that is the case, then why not just stay? Start building a life here? I can even try and help fix up this mansion of yours." She offered, her excitement clear in her voice. She was happy he would be staying. 

"I would like that." He answered before pausing, and Rylan felt her heart skip a beat as fear began to settle in. Had she gone to far? Was he going to tell her he didn't need her help? She shifted uncomfortably on the bench she sat on. 

"We... have never discussed what happened between us three years ago." He began and she felt ice rush through her veins as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. 

"I... I thought you didn't want to." She offered, finding it hard to speak around the sudden lump of emotion in her throat. Her eyes stung and she refused to let the tears spill. "Fenris... if I-" She began but was cut off by the sound of him shifting, and she peeked up at him to see he was getting up off his bench, and coming towards her. That lump in her throat growing larger now as she looked back down at her lap. 

"I felt like such a fool. I thought it better if you hated me, I deserve no less, but it isn't better." He was saying as he grew closer to her. Once he reached her he knelt down so he was looking up at her face, which she tried to look away to hide. "I should have asked for your forgiveness long ago, i'm hoping you can forgive me now."

The sting of tears was strong, and she tried to squeeze her eyes shot to fight them off. "Wh-" She tried to speak around the lump in her throat, but it didn't work. She closed her mouth and tried to swallow, clear her throat, before trying again. "Why?" She managed, and she wasn't sure what she was even asking why to. She wanted him, had forgiven him so many years ago, why was she sitting here asking stupid questions?

"I've thought about the answer a thousand times, the memories, the pain it brought up, It was too much. I was a coward. If I could go back, I would stay, tell you how I really felt." 

She opened one eye to peek at him, his gaze was steady on her and she felt a fresh wave of emotion wash over her. She opened her mouth again, but the lump in her throat was to great to work words around this time so instead she slowly moved, sliding off the bench, and closer to him. Everything that happened next all happened within seconds. Fenris had moved to sit back on the floor, as she moved towards him, he had reached out, pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in his arms. She had her head tucked under his chin. She adjusted so her nose was buried in his neck, where it met the shoulder, and the dam that had been holding back her tears seemed to have broken, as tears spilled out of her eyes. 

"You are everything to me, nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you, and I promise you, if there is a future to be had, I will gladly walk into it at your side." He murmured. His arms that were around her tightened just slightly, pressing her close to him. She slowly nodded and gave a little whimper, to which he just pressed a kiss into her hair. 

*** * ***

Rylan faught hard to keep from yawning, she was comfortable, warm, and very content. Fenris had held her til she calmed down, and she had apologized for soaking his tunic with her tears, to which he had kissed her and all cares had gone out the window as she had returned it. 

The next hours were full with bliss. They had been a bit rough, trying to strip one another, but once both her and him were bare, Fenris had forced them to take a slower pace, he wanted to take his time, and she loved and hated it at the same time. For three years she had wanted this, dreamed of it, and now that it was happening she was eager to jump right in, but also agreed that she wanted to take her time and enjoy it, explore him, and learn what he liked and disliked. 

Now she was laying on his bed, pressed close to his side, her arm over his belly, and her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat thud out a steady and soothing rythem. Fenris was on his back, reading a book, one of his arms wrapped around her and holding her to him, his hand resting on top of her head. 

"What book is that one?" She asked, a yawn breaking lose from her jaws after the question was out. 

"One the dwarf dropped off. Hawke assures me that it is good to keep reading to improve and maintain the skill." Fenris answered, his gaze not leaving his book. 

"Which one?" She asked.

"Hard in Hightown." Fenris answered, before dragging his gaze from the book to look down at her. "You are barely able to keep your eyes open, get some sleep, Rylan." He encouraged.

"Are you going to sleep to?" She asked.

"Once I finish this chapter." He assured her. 

"Read to me?" She asked, she was stalling and she knew it. She was afraid if she went to sleep this would all be a dream or he would leave. Though she felt bad thinking that because he promised her he wouldn't leave and Fenris was loyal and kept his word to those he trusted.

"It would make no sense to start reading near the end of this chapter." He told her. 

"I don't mind. I just love hearing your voice. You could name all the animals in your native tongue and I would be elated." She told him, fighting off another yawn.

"Is that so?" He asked through a laugh. 

"Yes." She nodded, or partly nodded, partly nuzzled into his bare chest. She loved the feel of his bare skin against hers. She heard the soft sigh leave Fenris before he started to read again, this time speaking the words aloud. Between that and the gentle fingers tugging through her hair, it was even harder to stay awake. 

"A woman stood over the splintered door, her eyes glittering brighter than the daggers in her hands. 'you there' She snapped at the guardsman-" He cut himself off when he felt Rylan's fingers brush his arm, and he looked to her. 

"You can't read it like that. You sound like your reciting the chant of light. Make voices for the characters." Rylan managed to get out before a yawn. 

"You are supposed to be trying to get some sleep." He told her. "And the more you keep interrupting me, the longer it will take to finish this chapter." He added.

"Oh you must try to do Isabela's voice." Rylan offered, ignoring his other words.

"No." He stated simply. "Either accept this, or I go back to reading silently." He said. 

"But... it helps me know who is who. I'm not looking at the page, so I can't tell who speaking if they all sound like they are bored." Rylan pouted. 

Fenris sighed heavily. "Kaffas. Just this once, and it never leaves this room." He told her sternly, and she nodded quickly, moving a little to resettle into his side. With another sigh he began again. 

Fenris read the next line, doing his best to mimic the pirate's voice, which only earned snickers from Rylan, and he would scowl at her in mock anger. She would return his scowl with an innocent smile, tired as it was. She was even more delighted when he continued on, giving a try at mimicking Donnic's voice. Soon she was back to a relaxed and happy state, warm and content against him as he read. 

After a page and a half, she found herself fighting, once again, to keep her eyes open, to keep listening to him, but it was growing near impossible and she gave a little grunt of protest. She heard the soft chuckle that left Fenris, before she felt his lips on the top of her head. 

"Sleep, Rylan. I'll be here when you wake." He murmured. That was all she seemed to need, her body slipping into a deep sleep after his words were spoken.


	5. Growing Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act III (After A Different Kind of Light)

The Hanged Man was crowded tonight, though in all truth it had been crowded the last few Wicked Grace nights. It was one of the only places that the discussion of Templar and Mages were not so heated, nor was it really so concerning. The Hanged Man was like a bubble of peace almost, a place where they could all go and pretend, if just for only a few hours, that Kirkwall wasn't falling to pieces.

"So." Varric's voice caught Rylan's attention as she pulled it away from the door that led out of Varric's suite. Varric had just discarded a card, and now it was Merrill's turn. "Three Templars walk into a bar- "

"I'm not in the mood, Varric." Anders cut him off. 

"You okay, Blondie? You usually love Templar jokes." Varric asked, concern in his voice. 

Rylan couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Anders had been different lately. He had been so kind when they first met him in Darktown all those years ago. She had even had respect for the healer who helped those in need and didn't ask for anything in return. Anders was a kind hearted man, though she didn't agree with him on a few things, that didn't change her respect for him. 

Everything changes though, and true to those words, Anders was no longer the guy she knew. He seemed more on edge, more angry. He didn't drink with the group anymore, he drank water, much like Rylan, which wasn't like him. He didn't talk about kittens in Lowtown with Merrill, he didn't joke with Varric, and he seemed to take everything said to him bitterly. He linked everything with mages and templars. Rylan always knew he was pro mage, but before he never really seemed to react like he does now. Rylan used to be able to say her belief, he would try to change her mind in a gentle way, then they would leave it. Now he seemed to snap at those who disagreed with him and she was becoming afraid of him. 

"I'm fine." Anders replied, his attention on his cards. 

"If you say so, though I think if you keep making that face, you might just best the elf in brooding." Varric joked, and Rylan faught not to laugh.

"Oh, but Fenris seems really happy as of late." Merrill chimed in, placing her card on the pile. 

Isabela laughed from her spot on the other side of the table. "That is because he is finally able to work out some of that tension he has been holding back." Isabela purred.

"I thought he was doing that already when he came with us to help kill demons and spiders, and such." Merrill offered. 

"Oh kitten, there are more ways of burning off tension then swinging a giant sword around, and killing things." Isabela smirked to Rylan who was now trying to hide behind her cards.

"I... don't think I get it." Merrill said seeming confused.

"Don't worry about it, Daisy." Varric patted her shoulder. "Your turn, Princess." Varric said, nodding towards Rylan.

Rylan grunted at the nickname, but at least it seemed to help her regain control over her blush. She reached out and drew a card, staring at it and frowning. Just her luck, she drew a serpent, and she had just discarded one last hand. Now she needed to decide if she wanted to try and keep this one just incase she got another, or discard it. She really was bad at this game. 

"Are all of you really not going to pick a side?" Anders asked after a moment of silence. 

"I told you, I only like being on top." Isabela shot back with a saucy smirk. 

"No, I mean with the Templars and Mages." Anders corrected her.

"Oh, well in that case, my answer remains the same." Isabela grinned at him and he groaned in frustration. 

"What about the rest of you?" He asked, turning his gaze to the rest of the table. 

"It's not my fight, I do not see why I should get involved." Merrill answered, giving a shrug in response. 

"You do not wish to help your own kind?" Anders asked.

"I have been helping my own kind. Have you stopped by the alienage lately?" Merrill asked, her tone seeming bright, and Rylan had to admit that she herself did enjoy the weekly get together with Merrill to teach the little ones basic reading skills, among other things. 

Rylan loved helping, exspecially in ways like that. When she was living with her father, she would get coin weekly from him, and she would spend it mostly on sweets and a few toys to bring to the alienage for the young ones. Now that she lived with Fenris, she didn't get that weekly pay, and in truth she didn't miss it for herself, but she did feel bad she couldn't spoil the kids. So she had taken to helping Merrill teaching them to read and other skills that might be useful. It was fun. Rylan had tried to talk Fenris into joining her, but he seemed to not like going to the alienage, so she didn't force the issue. Which is why she had been surprised when he had joined her one week. The kids loved it, she had talked them into sneak attacking him and despite Fenris' discomfort at first, he soon gave in and was training them in basic defense within no time. The warm memory was fluttering away however when she heard Anders speak up.

"Aveline? You can't tell me you support Meredith." Anders said. 

"I came here to get away from it all, if just for a few hours. I do not wish to speak of this." Aveline stated sternly.

"It's been going on for years, and you haven't picked a side." Anders continued.

"I pick the side of peace. My job is to keep the city from tearing it's self apart. That is what side I am on." Aveline told him, focusing a look on him that told him to drop the subject. So he moved on.

"Sebastian?" He asked. 

"I am also on the side of peace. Grand Cleric Elthina does not take a side, and has said that the best thing we can do right now is to stand back and wait for the maker to see justice done." 

"If doing nothing at all is your faith, then Elthina is perfect." Anders muttered and Rylan felt the tension growing in the room. 

"How dare you." Sebastian narrowed his eyes upon the mage healer across the table.

"Anders." Hawke hissed at the same time. She was sitting beside him, and now her hand was on his arm. "Stop this." She told him, her eyes pleading as she looked up to him. Anders didn't seem to want to stop though, or perhaps he couldn't stop. Was it Anders talking or Justice? Rylan was sure it was Anders, it was easy to tell the difference, but somehow telling herself that it was Justice instead of Anders made her feel less afraid of her friend, which was probably foolish if she really took time to stop and think about it. 

"Fenris, you support freedom but- "

"You know which side I stand with, that decision has not changed." Fenris interrupted him. 

Anders seemed to bristle at this. "How can you sit back and just watch as mages are treated no better than slaves. Not all mages are bad you know."

"True, like Hawke for example." Fenris shot back, his eyes meeting Anders in challenge. 

"I notice how you don't mension me." Anders stated coolly, his gaze remaining locked with Fenris'.

"Also true." Fenris confirmed.

Rylan was busy watching the two now, her attention sliding from Fenris to Anders and then back. She watched Anders jaw clentch before relaxing then clentching again, and she thought perhaps he would leave it. So she went back to looking at her cards. She decided she would discard the serpent. As soon as her card touched the discard pile though, Anders was speaking again.

"Rylan agrees with me, and will stand on my side when the time comes. Will you fight against her? Will you be willing to cut her down?" Anders demanded and Rylan's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. What just happened? What did she just get pulled into? She didn't stand on his side, she stood with Hawke, and yes Hawke might stand with him, but Rylan favored peace, and not his methods. 

Fenris slammed his cards on the table, pushed himself up to a standing position, and glared to Anders. "Do not drag her into this, Abomination." He snarled.

"Like you dragged her into your mess? Like you dragged her along, toyed with her emotions for three years?" Anders shot back, his expression smug. 

"Do not make light of something you do not understand." Fenris snarled in warning, his marks beginning to glow slightly. 

"Don't understand? You used her- " Anders was cut off, but Rylan wasn't sure if it was Fenris' words that did it, or Hawke's hand on his shoulder. 

"I never used her." Fenris snarled again, and Rylan was sure if Hawke wasn't beside Anders, then Anders' heart would have most likely been ripped out by now. 

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down." Varric was saying just as Aveline stood up and cleared her throat.

"You both shut up and sit your asses down. I managed to get this night off to relax, and I refuse to spend it playing nanny to you both." Aveline told them. 

Anders looked like he was going to argue, but he thought better of it, probably because Hawke was keeping her hand on his shoulder, and had shook her head when he looked to her. 

Aveline nodded when she saw Anders' silent submission, then she looked to Fenris who gave a grunt in response. 

"I'm going to get something to drink." He said, before turning to leave the room. 

"I need to get more water. Does anyone else need anything?" Rylan asked, scrambling to get out of her chair. She watched as Aveline sat back down and gave her a shake of her head, the rest of the table doing a similar motion before she turned to follow after Fenris, only pausing to grab their two cups, since Fenris had forgotten his. She then left the very silent room.

"I do not need your comfort." Fenris said as she drew closer to him. 

"I... I was coming to get more water, and you forgot your cup." She said placing the two cups on the bar and waiting on Corf to be free. 

Fenris gave a nod to her, and they waited in silence. Once they had given Corf their order, they moved to the side to wait. It was then Fenris spoke.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is... what true?" Rylan asked, looking at him. Both of them were leaning against the wall of the tavern. 

"What the abomination said." Fenris said, his eyes fierce as he looked to her. 

"Oh... that." Rylan took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Honestly I don't know what he was getting at. I never once told him I fully agreed with him, nor did I tell him that I would stand on his side when it came time to it. I told him I supported Hawke, and would stand with her, but... that was it." Rylan wasn't looking to Fenris. After a moment longer of silence she spoke again.

"You know where I stand, that hasn't changed. I don't agree with his methods of how things should change. I don't agree with Meredith either. I think there should be a circle, but not what it is now. I think it would be more effective if the circles were less of a prison and more of a... home." She said softly, finally she looked to him. 

"Like... if the mages were allowed to come and go. They have pholactories, if a mage doesn't return then the templars can act, but if the circle is more a home I think the mages will be more willing to come back every night, I think they would be more willing to work with the templars and not against." She said. "Though that is my thinking, and obviously I am not a mage so I never been in the circle and can't tell you what they would do, but... I strongly think it would work better than what we have now."

"You risk it becoming like Tevinter if you make a circle like that." He said.

"I... don't know. The chantry teaches differently here, I think it wouldn't be that high of a risk. The mages here are not all nobles. In fact, would you believe me if I told you that there are probably very few noble line mages in the circle." Rylan looked to him. 

"That boy we tracked down for Meredith just last week was of noble birth." Fenris pointed out.

"And probably the only one in the circle here." She said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Fenris asked.

Rylan was back to looking out over the room now. "Because magic is viewed differently here. Tevinter nobles cherish magic in the bloodline, and so they welcome it. Here magic in the bloodline is seen as a curse. Most nobility is not willing to accept a mage of noble blood into their bloodline." She explained before pausing, her face twisting with slight distaste at the thought of her family, but it would help her now so she sighed and continued.

"Here is another fact for you. The Salvian line has not had any magic in it for at least six generations. The Salvians' are extremely picky on who they let into their bloodline. Which is also a reason I disagree with my father's choice of suitors." She made a face again. "They don't want any mages, any other races, or any non-noble blood."

"No mage has been born in your family for six generations?" He asked.

"Not that they know of, and they are not the sort to be liars. They are too proud. If there was a mage born in the family, they either killed them off when it was made known, or sent them to the circle and broke all ties of who they belonged to." Rylan said. "They are not nurturing people."

"What about on your mother's side?" He asked.

Rylan thought on it for a moment and shook her head. "Not that I know of, though that is the problem with that side. They are the sort that would hide it, and not document it." Rylan peeked at him from the corner of her eye. 

"How are your parents married? They seem to have different opinions on the matter, it doesn't seem likely for them to- " Fenris cut himself off as she shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. I asked my grandmother that years ago, and she had no true answer. She told me that my mother thought he was cute, and that seemed to blind her judgement. My grandmother never liked my father, and had made it known when my Mother decided to marry him." Rylan said.

"Was your mother nobility?" Fenris asked.

"Yes. Not as well known, but yes. My grandmother lived in a mansion here, but when mother got married and moved out, my grandmother decided she didn't need the big house and so she sold it, bought a small piece of farm land in a small village outside of Kirkwall and lived there." Rylan explained. Fenris nodded before he went quiet again, then after a minute or two he was back on their original topic. 

"So... you think since the mages are not of noble birth that it will not become another Tevinter?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know if it has a difference, I just think that since they are not noble brats, they might not be so control hungry. Many mages just want to live normal lives and be in peace. Look at Hawke." Rylan offered.

"Hawke is the first mage I have met who isn't seeking power." He said.

"Her father and her sister didn't want power. I never met them, but from how Hawke talks of them, It sounds like they are much like her." Rylan pointed out. "Then there was this woman in the small village my grandmother lived in." She continued. 

"Woman?" He asked.

"She was a healer, a sweet woman. She didn't seek power or anything like that. She simply wanted to be able to help those around her in need, which she wouldn't be able to do in the tower." Rylan paused before shaking her head.

"Okay, so, correction. She would be abel to help even if she was in the tower, but it is different. paperwork would need to be sent in, requesting the mages assistance, which needs to be approved by the Knight-Commander, and the First Enchanter, then a templar or two must be selected to escort the mage out of the tower and to the place they were told to go to." Rylan said. "Which at that point someone could have already died."

Fenris wasn't looking at her now, his gaze on the floor as he thought. She was sure he didn't agree, not fully, and she didn't expect him to, but at least he was considering her words.

"Fen?" She asked, her voice very soft. When he lifted his gaze to her she continued. "What would you have done if I would have answered differently. If I told you I did agree with Anders?" She looked away from him, not sure she wanted to know his answer.

"I would remain at your side, though I would question your sanity." Fenris replied. "Rylan?" He shuffled before pushing himself off the wall and coming to stand infront of her. Slowly she turned her gaze to him, and his green orbs softened if just slightly. "You seem lost. You are not that optimistic, adventure loving woman I met years ago." He spoke softly and she could almost feel the concern in his tone. 

"I thought you cursed my adventure loving because it got me into trouble." She smiled to him, though it was weak.

"That might be so, but I prefer to curse that than to see you like this." He told her.

"I'm... " She trailed off and sighed. "Fenris... i'm afraid of him." She admitted. 

"Anders?" He asked.

"I know that sounds terrible, but... things he has said lately, just the way he says them, it's... eerie, and i'm scared he is planning something." 

"What has he said that has you so un-nerved?" Fenris asked, his expression more serious now. 

"Just small things, like 'there is no peaceful way to settle this' or When Aveline complimented him the other day, by saying that she expected him to go out with a bang, he said the day was still young. That isn't a normal reply from him. He would have joked or done something." Rylan clentched her jaw to keep the rush of emotion from bubbling up. 

"So what do you think he is planning?" Fenris asked.

"I... I don't know. I might just be paranoid, but... I don't know."

"I have to agree with him on one thing, as much as I hate to admit it. I can not see this mess ending peacefully." Fenris said, moving so he was beside her, his back against the wall again. His arm came to wrap around her waist and pull her into him. "But whatever happens, I will not leave your side." He vowed, as she shuffled closer and buried her face into his neck. 

"There has to be a better way to fix this. There has to be some way to report to the order when a Knight-Commander has gone insane, someone to come evaluate her and then relieve her of her duty. Get a new Knight-Commander in charge, then maybe a new Viscount will be picked, and then the city might start to return to normal." Rylan offered softly.

"That... is wishful thinking." He murmured into her hair. 

"I'm aware." She murmured back. She closed her eyes as tears began to slip from them. "I... I will stand with Hawke, no matter what she chooses, but.. I don't like the idea of killing innocents." Rylan said into his skin. "No matter what side we pick, we don't come out looking good, because no side is right." She pulled her face away from his neck, and he lifted his face from her hair. When their gazes met she continued.

"I don't like the idea of killing templars whos' only crime was following their commander and what they believed was right." She began. "But if we take their side then we kill people whos' only crime was being born a mage. Fenris, what if they make us rid the whole tower of mages, like what Meredith has been talking about. How can I kill children and still look at myself and tell myself I did the right thing?" She asked.

"If it comes to that, I will keep you from it. I will not put that burden on you." He told her. She shuttered and he pulled her closer to him. "Hush now. I will keep you safe, no one will ever hurt you." He murmured as she buried her face back into his neck.

"I won't let anyone hurt you either. I swear it." She said before giving a sniffle and pulling her face away from his neck once more. "I love you." She murmured, and he fixed her with a warm look, and an even warmer smile, small as it was. 

"And I you." He returned in a hushed tone. He then moved his hand, reaching to his neck and pulling on the leather strip that hung there, and pulling the pendant out from under his armor, then he held it out to her. "Remember this?" He asked.

She couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face at seeing this. She lifted her hand to wipe her tears away, before pulling her matching one out from under her tunic. "You still wear it?" She asked, holding her pendant up to his. She stared at the two for a second longer before sliding her gaze to Fenris again.

"I do." He confirmed. "I have always worn it." He told her. "It reminds me of you, exspecially when you are not at my side." He told her. 

"I wish perfect balance could be easier to achieve, like how easy it is to hook them together." She said softly, staring at the two pendants. Fenris made a soft noise in his throat, and she moved to tuck her half back under her tunic. When she looked back to Fenris, she saw he was doing the same.

"Come, we must return to the others." He said, his arm leaving her, and he dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead before he stepped away. Fenris had gone towards the bar to grab their now full cups. 

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" She asked.

"As much as I dislike him, I have a bet going against the dwarf and Isabela." He offered her a smile and she returned it in kind. 

"I'm glad at least one of us has a chance of winning." She joked as she followed him through the tavern and for the stairs. 

"Quit throwing away serpents and you might have a winning hand." Fenris told her. 

She frowned at this. "Really? Now you tell me this? I just discarded one before I chased after you." She huffed, and he chuckled at this. 

"Perhaps I need to work on teaching you how to play this game better." He teased as they climbed up the stairs. 

"I am sure you would sooner go insane than actually make progress with teaching me this game." She joked, a bright smile on her face.

"One way to find out I suppose." He told her as they were entering the room. Isabela was telling a tale of one of her adventures out on the sea. 

"Oh! Rylan i'm glad you are back. I was worried that you got lost." Merrill said as Rylan took her seat. 

"No, unfortunately Fenris doesn't let me wonder aimlessly anymore." Rylan joked back in a hushed tone as to not disturb the story being told. 

"Oh? Probably a good thing. I have twine if you need it. It helped me when I first moved here." Merrill offered.

"Hmmm... I might take it if you don't want it. I can use it to start patching holes in the mansion's roof." Rylan smiled.

"No one said you had to stay there." Fenris huffed as he was looking over his cards.

"You would miss me." Rylan said, looking at him with large eyes.

"True. I would." He admitted before settling back in his chair and taking a sip of wine from his cup. Rylan smiled before looking back at her cards, it almost felt like old times again. Her gaze lifted to see Hawke laughing at something Isabela had said, Aveline shaking her head, Sebastian was blushing and staring intently at his cards, and Anders... Anders was just looking at his cards, and keeping to himself. 

Well almost like old times.


	6. A Moment to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act III - After A Different Kind of Light

Fenris was exhausted. He wasn't sure why Hawke had choosen him to go with her to help the strange elf known as Tallis, but he supposed he was glad she did. As most things that involve Hawke, it turned out much worse than just stealing some jewel. None-the-less Fenris was glad to be done of that place, and back home, in his bed, with Rylan. 

"So will you tell me now about the trip?" Rylan asked, her voice holding the excitement he was sure was present in her features as well, still he didn't open his eyes. He had taken a bath once he got home, they both had eaten, and now he was laid out on the bed on his belly, Rylan straddling him, and her hands working at his sore muscles. 

Touch was something he never thought he would want. Touch had brought pain in his life in the imperium, the marks were sensitive and even non-painful touch was.. uncomfortable most of the time, but Rylan's touch... Rylan's touch was different. His skin iched for her to touch him, every moment her skin was against his, he enjoyed it. It wasn't like she did anything special, it was normal touch, but it was Rylan's touch, and he craved it, loved it, and wouldn't ever take it for granted again. 

"I suppose, what all do you want to know?" Fenris asked, his voice showing the content he felt. 

"Everything. Was the hunting grounds pretty? Was the hunt hard? What does a wayvern look like? How hard was it to get into the Duke's house to steal his jewel? Did you enjoy yourself at the party?" Rylan rambled off her list of questions and Fenris smiled into the pillow he had his head resting on. 

"Always curious." His voice held the fondness he felt for this woman. He was about to continue but she found a spot that he hadn't realized was stiff til she started working on it. He tensed a little before he felt the knot come loose with her skilled fingers and he gave a low hum of approval. 

"Sorry, I know it hurts, but it will feel better later." Rylan said as her hands continued to work at his skin. 

"You will not hear any complaints from me." He murmured before thinking on her list to try and figure out where to start. "The hunting grounds were beautiful, though I could do without all the nobles." Fenris began.

"I'm sure. Nobles hunting seems... strange to me. I've never been on a noble hunt before, but considering most nobles can't even be bothered to do their own daily routines without a servant or twelve, I have a hard time seeing them hunting." Rylan was saying.

"They had servants with them, dogs, and other means. Though from what I gather it is a sport and the chance to show off to other nobles is worth getting their hands dirty I suppose." He said his voice breaking off into another hum as she worked at another knot. 

"Hm, I should have gone then. I could have taken down a wayvern without use of servants. I'm sure they all would be shocked and jealous." Rylan teased lightly. If it was one thing Rylan didn't like, it was drawing that much attention to herself, or showing off.

"I am rather glad you did not." Fenris admitted seriously.

Fenris would have been worried about her the whole time. He knew she was skilled and could easily handle her own, but all it took was a little of that poison and it could have killed her. He couldn't bare the thought of living without her, he just couldn't. He also would not have done well if he had gotten separated from her in that place, and the noble men. He inwardly made a face at this. Rylan was his, he had no doubts on that, but that wouldn't stop some idiots from trying. Fenris would have done anything to keep her safe, including teaching foolish nobles their place. 

None of that mattered though. The trip was over, Rylan hadn't gone, and there was no need to worry about something that hadn't happened, or would never happen. Fenris was also enjoying the light heartedness they were sharing and so that led him to his response.

"If that had happened then all the nobles there would have seen you, the youngest Salvian, take down a wayvern with no help. Once they learned you were un-married they would fight for your hand, and your suitor list would be longer." Fenris teased her lightly.

"And my father would be over-joyed." She groaned. "You make a good point, i'm glad I did not go." She said more cheerfully. She then leaned down, her lips brushing against his skin as she pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. The action alone had gooseflesh rushing over his skin. 

"I love you." He breathed, his eyes cracking open to stare at the dimly lit wall of the main room in his mansion... no.. their mansion. Rylan lived with him now, and he couldn't be happier to have her here. It was nice to spend time with her every moment they were not out trying to help this blasted city.

He hadn't missed the little intake of air, or the gentle way her lips brushed his skin again. "And I love you." She whispered, and he felt his heart swell with warmth. 

"Have you finished?" He asked.

She gave a soft hum as she moved to sit up. "I think I've gotten all the knots. Do you hurt anywhere?" She asked, her voice serious.

"No, I feel fine." He assured her. "Get off." He told her, his voice gentle and she complied. As soon as she moved off him, he shifted to his side before reaching his right hand out to grasp her wrist gently in his hand, giving it a gentle tug before letting it go. 

Rylan seemed to understand his silent command as she moved towards him, settling down on the bed and pressing her back to his chest. He wasted no time in wrapping himself around her. His legs coming up to tuck behind hers, his right arm coming to rest over her, and his head resting above hers on the pillow. Her hand grasping his right hand and placing it flat on the bed so she could run her fingers over the white lines. He was not sure why she seemed to enjoy this, but he found himself not minding since he too enjoyed the feel of her light touch.

He had watched her fingers for a heart beat or two before he let his eyes close, pressing his face into her hair and breathing in her scent. Rylan always seemed to smell like apples and something sweet, but not like honey sweet, it was something that he wasn't sure how to explain other than it was Rylan. Hearing a happy hum come from her, he couldn't help but smile. He had missed her, the trip had only been a few days, and being away from her had felt like an eternity. 

"You can't go to sleep yet." She said softly. "You still have questions to answer." She was smiling, he could hear it in her voice.

Cracking his eyes open once again he let his gaze fall back to their hands on the bed. Her fingers were near his wrist as they traced his marks. Her skin was so much lighter than his, though over the years of working with Hawke her skin had darken if just a little due to all the time in the sun. Still there was an obvious difference between their skin, and not just in coloring, but in texture as well. His was rough, covered in marks and scars. Her skin was soft, smooth and unmarked by any large scars or marks that might roughen her skin. The only scar she had was over her right eye and that was small and hardly noticeable. 

"Fenris?" Her voice was quiet, and her fingers had stopped moving on his skin. It was at this time he realized he hadn't answered her yet. 

"I am awake." He assured her. He enjoyed moments like this, moments where it was just her and him and peace. No trouble, no Kirkwall trying to destroy it's self, just the two of them. It was something he could never grow tired of. 

"Good." She breathed, sounding relieved as her fingers went back to tracing his marks. "How did the hunt go?" She asked. 

"The hunt was time consuming, and consisted of us walking all over the hunting grounds gathering bait to lore a wayvern out of hiding. If it is one thing I learned from this trip, it would be that I do not like hunting for sport." Fenris stated.

"Neither do I really, not like i'm a hunter to begin with. I don't like killing innocent animals or people for that matter just for some bragging rights." Rylan agreed.

Fenris made a hum of agreement to this. "I am aware of this. You cried on the Wounded Coast when we had to take down those raiders and their Mabari." 

"I felt so bad for those poor Mabari. They are such smart animals and bond with their people. It's not their fault their people decide to be raiders... I just wish they didn't have to die." Rylan frowned. 

"Not everyone is worth saving, Rylan." Fenris spoke gently. "Sometimes you need to realize that."

"I know..." Rylan sighed softly. "I know..." She repeated and he tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer to him and pressing a kiss into her hair. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he knew this didn't really have anything to do with the Mabari on the Wounded Coast. 

She was afraid of what was to come. Of the tension that was growing here in Kirkwall and the possibility of a war between mages and templars, and what side they would be standing on. She worried about killing innocent templars following commands of who they believe to be right, she worried about killing innocent mages, children who did nothing wrong, and he worried about her. 

Fenris had thought about taking Rylan and leaving the city, getting her far away and settling somewhere out of being drug into this mess, but Fenris owed Hawke a debt, and even if Hawke said it was repayed, he couldn't turn his back on her now. If there was a war he would stand at her side, and he knew Rylan wouldn't abandon a friend either. So leaving was not an option.

"Are they as big as the dragons in the Bone Pit?" Rylan's question had made him snap out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"The Wayverns." She answered.

Ah, she was trying to change the subject. He wasn't good at comfort, but this he could do. He could answer the question she asked, and he could distract her for now at least. 

"No, Wayverns are not quite as big as the Dragons we faced in the Bone Pit, but are no less dangerous. They spit poison." He explained before going into a little detailed explanation about what a Wayvern looked like. 

"So how did you fight this Wayvern?" Rylan asked, pulling her fingers away from his wrist only to grasp his hand and pull it to her chest, covering his hand with hers. He let his eyes close as he took in the steady rythem of her heartbeat. 

"We kept out of the way of it's head, attacking from the sides and the back." Fenris answered. "Much like how we faught the dragons." He added. 

"Don't get burned, don't get eaten, don't get sat on and don't get stepped on, oh and watch the tail." Rylan repeated the words Hawke had spoken once before when they faced the first dragon in the Bone Pit.

Fenris gave a soft chuckle to this. "Exactly. Except with the Wayvern it was do not get spat at." 

"Fair enough." Rylan gave a little soft laugh of her own, and he smiled in return at the sound. She snuggled into him more before speaking again. "So what was the party like?"

"Are you telling me you have never been to a noble party in your entire life?" Fenris asked partly teasing her to try and lighten the mood to what they had a moment ago.

"Only a few, but apparently noble parties are different from country to country." Rylan said, the tone she used telling him that she was teasing him in return. 

He made a low noise in his throat, close to a hum as he thought about the party. "To be honest, I did not attend the party. The Abomination and I were to find a way into the castle, while Hawke and Tallis tried to find their own way in." Fenris explained.

"Wait… Anders was with you?"

"Yes, Hawke thought it best if we split up to draw less attention to ourselves." Fenris answered. "Something I agreed with, but I would have rather not been stuck with the mage."

"I can imagine how well that went. Did you and Anders find a way inside?" She asked. 

Fenris grunted at her first words. "Working with him is... difficult to say the least. We did find our way in, but we got lost. I had to listen to him go on and on for hours." Fenris grumbled. 

"Anders isn't all that bad... he has some good qualities." Rylan said, though Fenris noticed the way her voice broke a little. He knew she was nervous around Anders as of late, and he couldn't say he blamed her. He has changed. Fenris had noticed it once he was looking for it. He had noticed it during this trip exspecially. 

"Perhaps." Fenris gave a simple answer. He would not unsettle her more, not after he got her back into an easy mood again. He would just keep an eye on her when she was near that mage and if the Abomination did anything, Fenris would end him before he could touch Rylan. 

"I am glad you made it home safely." She murmured.

"As am i." 

"So was getting the jewel hard?" Rylan asked.

"No. There was no jewel." Fenris answered. "Tallis ended up being a Qunari and was there to stop a Tal-vashoth from trading Qunari secrets." Fenris sighed. "And of course Hawke had to help."

"A Qunari?" Rylan asked, and he didn't miss that sliver of uncertainty in her voice. She had been wary of Qunari ever since three years ago. 

"Yes." He answered. "Though I do believe that was all your questions. Now will you let me sleep?" He asked.

"What? No, you can't sleep yet. I still have questions." She said as she moved, rolling over so she could look up at him. 

"Rylan, I am exhausted. Can these questions not wait til morning?" He asked, his eyes having opened when she moved, and now their gazes were locked on one anothers.

"I... I guess." She said pulling her gaze away from him. "I just... I've missed you and I love hearing you speak." She answered.

He couldn't help the soft smile that reached his lips. "Rylan, look at me." He told her and when she did he leaned in and kissed her, claiming her lips with his own. She kissed him back eagerly.

The kiss was short and sweet. When Fenris pulled back he still held his smile on his face. "I missed you too." He murmured. "I will be here when you wake Rylan. So close your eyes and get some rest." He encouraged. 

He watched her for a moment as she slowly nodded before she shifted to get comfortable against him, her face coming to rest against his neck as she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out in a soft sigh. 

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." His arm came to wrap around her and pull her to him as he rested his head on the pillow and let his eyes close, sleep taking him within what seemed like seconds.


End file.
